


Парадокс страсти

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Breaking and Entering, Captivity, Choking, Cold War, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Evil Kylo Ren, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy Angst, Horror, Human Trafficking, I made slow burn serial killer romance a thing, Infidelity, Kidnapping, Korean War, Kylo Is Sassy AF, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Like Pure Evil, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mild Finnrey, Mind Games, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Nazis, Nightmare Fuel, No Cannibalism Tho, No Real People Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsession, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War II, Psychological Horror, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopaths In Love, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey Kenobi, Serial Killers, Sexual Assault, Silence of The Lambs Vibes, Smut, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suspense, Swearing, These Are Fictional Characters, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Tumblr famous, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Vietnam War, butt stuff, hannibal vibes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей Кеноби довелось работать в одной из последних еще не закрывшихся психиатрических лечебниц для преступников. Работа была сложной и опасной, поэтому когда на Рей свалился новый неожиданный пациент, ей просто не осталось ничего другого, кроме как бежать без оглядки.





	1. Deviant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Passion Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668404) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, старше восемнадцати лет. 
> 
> Все названия медицинских препаратов, их действие, симптомы и побочные эффекты, упомянутые в тексте, являются вымышленными, любые совпадения случайны.

— Доктор Кеноби! Помогите, пожалуйста!

Я увидела, как в конце коридора доктор Тико, моя коллега, отчаянно пытается справиться с пациентом, чтобы вколоть ему успокоительное. Тот, крича, приложил ее к прутьям решетки — судя по ее визгу, довольно чувствительно — и сшиб с нее очки, так что Роуз едва не воткнула шприц с «Т*****» себе самой.

Я бросилась к ним и схватила пациента за руку, давая Роуз шанс сделать укол. Пациент горестно зарыдал и отступил к себе в палату — камеру, в общем-то, — и Роуз торопливо захлопнула дверь, отрезав его от нас. Она тяжело дышала, но мы обе дружно рассмеялись. Наша психлечебница, учреждение — приют милосердия для душевнобольных осужденных — считалась одной из последних сохранившихся в Штатах. Большинство подобных заведений уже опустели.

С нашими пациентами было непросто. Но мы делали все, что в наших силах, ради их защиты — и нашей.

Доктор Тико перевела дыхание и подняла с пола папку.

— Хух, ну и ну! Сильный мальчик! Спасибо за помощь.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулась я и, открыв свою папку, пролистала страницы. — Надеюсь, в скором времени нам наконец-то установят видеонаблюдение. Я буду чувствовать себя спокойнее, зная, что за ними постоянно следят.

— Ага, я тоже. Сейчас с этим тут швах.

Мы шли по холодному обветшалому зданию, пока не достигли приемной на первом этаже. Тут, как всегда, царил настоящий бардак. Я аккуратно увернулась от полуголого мужчины, с воплями промчавшегося мимо меня, и нагнала Роуз по дороге в кафетерий. Многие тихие, не отличавшиеся буйством пациенты давно отбыли по домам — с коктейлем лекарств, призванных держать их поведение под контролем. Бурно развивающаяся отрасль антипсихотиков способствовала расширению амбулаторного лечения.

Но всегда находились те, кого поразил недуг слишком серьезный, чтобы их можно было выписывать — не говоря уж о том, что в нашей психлечебнице пациенты являлись официально осужденными преступниками. Должность у меня была не из тех, за которыми выстраивается очередь, но брак с человеком другой расы ограничил мои возможности. Нет, между нами все было законно, но мое замужество и поныне вызывало суровое неодобрение окружающих. Так что я нашла место здесь, а Финн, мой муж, подрабатывал механиком на дому.

Я жила изгоем в тихом маленьком городке в Род-Айленде, но меня все устраивало.

Доев салаты, мы с доктором Тико вернулись к своим обязанностям. Я поспешила в крыло «А», где работала практически на постоянной основе — как считалось, здесь было куда безопаснее, чем в крыле «F», куда назначили Роуз. Конечно, это было сделано намеренно. Никто из мужчин, заведовавших психлечебницей, не испытывал восторга от того, что пришлось нанять двух женщин — одна из которых еще и представительница небелой расы. Они только и ждали случая, чтобы уволить ее или, может, убить — руками какого-нибудь сорвавшегося с цепи психопата.

Моим последним пациентом в тот день был Джо Пек, приятный в принципе человек, за которым числилась склонность впадать в состояние психопатической ярости — однажды во время приступа он покушался на собственную жену, за что и угодил сюда. Но я его не боялась. Прилепив на лицо улыбку, я вошла в его палату, и он заулыбался, помахав мне рукой. Супруга навещала его примерно раз в неделю — приходила узнать, как дела. У него диагностировали биполярку, и требовались довольно сильные препараты, чтобы обеспечить контроль над ним. Пока о его выписке речи не шло.

— Привет, Джо, — кивнула я, медленно заполняя его карту. — Как ты сегодня?

Большая часть методик не опиралась на беседы — хотя пациентов собирали для групповой терапии каждые несколько дней, — и нам предписывалось держать их на постоянной диете: таблетки плюс строгое больничное питание. Так себе лечение. Я это знала. Но не в моей власти было что-либо изменить.

Джо был светловолосым и долговязым.

— Вроде неплохо, — пожал плечами он. — У меня в голове какой-то туман.

— Хм. Это «Г*****». Не хочешь прогуляться немного? Траву только что скосили.

Он согласился без особого энтузиазма, и я похлопала его по спине перед уходом. Джо и правда был неплохим парнем — но мы не могли позволить ему снова причинить вред жене.

Я побрела по длинному коридору к лестнице и едва не врезалась в нашего заведующего, доктора По Дэмерона. Он был лет на десять старше меня — почти сорокалетний, — и в целом мы нормально ладили. Я приветственно улыбнулась ему и застонала, когда он, не здороваясь, протянул мне новую карту.

— Извини, — пояснил он, пригладив пятерней седеющие черные волосы, — мы с Кайдел так давно планировали этот ужин. — И, не дожидаясь моих возражений, зашагал вниз по ступенькам, не забыв подчеркнуть напоследок: — Но ты не волнуйся, там вооруженная охрана, так что наслаждайся опытом!

Вооруженная охрана?.. Нахмурившись, я открыла карту и зашипела от раздражения, когда увидела, что, во-первых, речь шла о мужчине в расцвете сил, а во-вторых, в истории болезни стояла пометка «особо опасен». Прекрасно. Гениальная идея приставить к нему _женщину_ -врача.

— Ну спасибо! — рявкнула я в сторону лестничного пролета.

— Всегда пожалуйста! — издалека откликнулся По.

Полная праведного гнева, я отправилась в ненавистное крыло «F».

Кайло Рен, русский иммигрант, которого упекли сюда за «порочащее поведение». Я вздохнула, изучая карту, и вскоре обнаружила, что в его анамнезе числятся судимости за преступления всевозможных видов, но в основном — та-дам! — за убийства и изнасилования. Что и говорить, денек вышел чудесный. Как будто я вернулась во времена практики в медучилище, когда на мою долю доставались самые сложные случаи, а коллеги-мужчины располагали правом широкого выбора.

Доктор Тико, судорожно вздыхая, вышла из кабинета и строго глянула на охранника, который курил в коридоре. Тот ухмыльнулся, и ей оставалось только поправить очки.

Но, заметив меня, она просияла и, грубо отпихнув охранника, взялась меня проводить. Вдалеке виднелась тяжелая металлическая дверь — к этой палате приставили целых двух охранников. Удивленная Роуз взяла у меня карту, чтобы посмотреть, а я со вздохом сунула руки в карманы белого халата. Мне не терпелось вернуться домой, распустить тугой хвост… Может, Финн уже приготовил ужин…

— Это просто смешно! — фыркнула она. — Кто дал тебе этого пациента?

— А ты как считаешь? Дэмерон, упорхнувший на очередное свидание с молодой женой, — я закатила глаза и забрала у Роуз карту. — Все в порядке, там будет охрана. Сейчас разберусь с этим и завтра вручу его По обратно. Сделай одолжение, если не сложно, позвони Финну. Я сегодня задержусь.

— Без проблем! Вообще-то мне все равно надо заехать к тебе. Я забыла шарф, когда в прошлый раз ужинала у вас.

Мы распрощались, и я, посмотрев на карту, кивком приказала охранникам впустить меня в камеру. За свою недолгую карьеру я повидала немало опасных пациентов. Этот случай не должен был стать чем-то особенным.

Тяжелая дверь со стоном отворилась, на все лады заскрежетала по линолеуму так, что я поморщилась. Эта камера относилась к отделению строгого режима, и пациенту не предоставлялось ничего, кроме самого необходимого: узкой койки с одной простыней, раковины и унитаза. Окно было зарешечено, а вместо линолеума под ногами раскинулся холодный потрескавшийся цемент. Бр-р! Зима была не за горами, а психлечебница, как обычно, отапливалась из рук вон плохо.

Я вошла, щелкнула ручкой и коротко глянула на дарованного мне пациента.

Кайло сидел у окна и выглядел обманчиво спокойно. Одетый, как все пациенты, в невнятно-серый комбинезон, заметно узкий ему в рукавах. Черные волосы, резко контрастирующие с белизной кожи, свисали спутанными прядями на скошенную челюсть и крупный нос. Странно притягательная внешность… в сугубо профессиональном, врачебном смысле, конечно.

Его зеленые глаза остановились на мне — яркие и голодные, и краешки его губ тронула легкая улыбка. А затем он медленно поднялся во весь рост, не отрывая от меня взгляда, пока я потрясенно застыла, как мышка перед удавом. Он сделал три степенных шага и встал в футе от меня, продолжая смотреть мне в глаза и держа руки в карманах, а я не могла пошевелиться — только таращилась с отвисшей челюстью.

Кайло криво усмехнулся и поддел мой подбородок длинным указательным пальцем, напоминая о необходимости закрыть рот. Я смотрела на него, постепенно приходя в себя — и вздрогнула, когда дверь за спиной с грохотом захлопнулась. Он вскинул бровь, сомкнутые губы дернулись — похоже, он еле подавил смех.

Я запоздало отшатнулась, прочищая пересохшее горло.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Рен. Меня зовут доктор Кеноби, и сегодня я замещаю вашего лечащего врача. Доктор Дэмерон вернется к вам завтра.

Кайло неспешно отошел от меня к окну и вздохнул.

— Все эти перемены так беспокоят… Я бы предпочел сохранить моего нынешнего врача, — он послал мне самодовольный взгляд через плечо. — Исключительно ради моего здоровья, разумеется.

— Учитывая вашу историю с представительницами противоположного пола, это неприемлемо. Приступим, у меня есть несколько…

Он слегка засмеялся и присел на скамью.

— О да, у меня долгая, легендарная история с женщинами, — перебил он меня. — Не пытайтесь замаскировать истину, доктор. Учитывая то, что я серийный убийца и насильник… — он коротко помахал рукой. — И так далее и тому подобное — в свете очевидного.

— …Да. Ладно, — я оставалась у двери, не желая давать ему иллюзорный шанс пошатнуть мое самообладание, — мы здесь не для галантных бесед. В любом случае я обязана обсудить с вами несколько вещей.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Кайло, пропустив мои слова мимо ушей.

— Рей. Ваша дата рождения…

— Рей, — повторил он, словно стараясь распробовать на вкус хорошее вино. — Рей Кеноби. Прелестно.

Я почувствовала неприятные иголочки раздражения и прищурилась, разглядывая Кайло, который устроился на скамье под окном. Он наклонил голову и улыбнулся мне, но в его глазах — холодных и пустых — улыбки не было.

Я стиснула зубы и кашлянула.

— Ваша дата рождения, мистер Рен?

— …Двадцать третье августа тысяча девятьсот тридцать шестого.

Каким-то образом мне удалось вытянуть из него нужные ответы. Он родился в Волгограде — так теперь назывался этот город в Советском Союзе, — и его родители давным-давно умерли. У него не осталось ни семьи, ни родственников. В целом он внезапно показался мне… скучным. Я ожидала услышать намеки на детские травмы, пристрастие к алкоголю — хоть что-то, способное послужить спусковым крючком, но он был спокоен, уравновешен и собран. Тем не менее я прилежно заполняла карту, а когда взглянула на часы, то увидела, что уже семь. Наконец-то...

Я сложила бумаги.

— Что ж, мистер Рен, завтра вас навестит доктор Дэмерон и продолжит с того места, где мы прервались.

— Знаешь, мне бы хотелось тебя изнасиловать.

У меня екнуло сердце. Я совершила ошибку, подняв на него взгляд, и Кайло опять склонил голову набок, сузив глаза и выпятив губы будто в задумчивости. Он кивнул сам себе и встал со скамейки. Какой же он был высокий… один ненормальный рост делал его фигуру угрожающей, не говоря уж о внимательных хищных глазах зеленого цвета и черных как смоль волосах.

— Да, — промурлыкал он, приближаясь ко мне. — Думаю, я был бы не прочь.

Мне захотелось сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло.

— За дверью двое охранников, Кайло.

— Я знаю, — он медленно ступал вперед, держа руки в карманах, обходя меня с видом стервятника. — Я не сказал, что я это сделаю, доктор Кеноби — только то, что мне бы хотелось.

Что-то во мне буквально ощетинилось от его слов, и я хмуро следила, как он останавливается передо мной. Очередной мужлан, вздумавший меня запугать! Но я его не боялась.

— Я вас не боюсь, — произнесла я тихо, вторя своим мыслям.

— Мне нравится вламываться в их дома, — продолжил Кайло, словно не слыша моего ответа. — Вторгаться в их безопасный уголок… Делать так, чтобы они больше никогда не могли лечь в собственную постель со спокойной душой. — Он был близко, но я стойко не отступала, глядя в его жуткие глаза. — Впрочем, тебя я бы изнасиловал здесь — ведь это _твой_ безопасный уголок.

Я дважды постучала по двери, и охранники без промедления отперли замки. Пальцы Кайло мимолетно коснулись хвоста на моей голове, когда я, круто развернувшись, покидала камеру, не удостоив его словом. А потом я мчалась по коридору, стуча каблучками по линолеуму, и тряслась. Радуясь, что мне не придется иметь дело с этим пациентом ни минуты более.


	2. Descent

Мы с Финном жили в нескольких кварталах от пляжа, в домике не первой молодости, с обшивкой цвета серого кедра. Когда я приехала домой, на подъездной дорожке стояла машина Роуз, а мастерская Финна была заперта на ночь. Я припарковалась и, позвякивая ключами, поднялась на крыльцо — из дома доносился смех, в окнах гостиной горел свет, как обычно у нас по вечерам. Роуз частенько заглядывала к нам после работы.

Они сидели на диване — Роуз с бокалом белого вина, Финн с бутылкой пива. При виде меня муж просиял и поспешил в прихожую, чтобы нежно поцеловать в щеку. Улыбнувшись, я поздоровалась с Роуз, она помахала мне и взяла виноградинку с кофейного столика — под звуки шоу «Мэри Тайлер Мур» из телевизора.

— Новый пациент — сущий кошмар… — посетовала я, с наслаждением сняв туфли на каблуках. — До чего мерзкий тип.

Я разогрела суп, оставленный Финном для меня на плите. Пока мы не могли позволить себе купить микроволновку, которая, надо признать, стоила дорого. Мой муж снова отправился развлекать гостью, а я налила себе тарелку куриной лапши и села ужинать.

Потом, вместе с тарелкой, я присоединилась к веселью в гостиной, усевшись между Роуз и Финном, и муж обнял меня. Он не успел переодеться после работы в мастерской, и от него, как всегда, пахло машинным маслом и бензином. Я продолжала есть, цепляя закуски с кофейного столика, и поглядывала в телевизор. Моя подруга и муж уже оба были слегка навеселе.

— Чем твой пациент так ужасен? — полюбопытствовал Финн.

Я передернула плечами, наблюдая за происходящим в сериале.

— Он говорил отвратительные вещи, пытался запугать меня… К счастью, завтра он вернется к Дэмерону, так что это не имеет значения. Чем занимался сегодня, малыш?

— Пару раз поменял масло, немного повозился с тормозами. В общем, ничего интересного.

Я встретила Финна, когда училась в медицинской школе в Вирджинии. Наши отношения развивались быстро, мы крепко подружились и вскоре решили пожениться и переехать на Север. Порой меня беспокоила мысль, что мы ошибочно приняли платонические чувства за нечто большее, но мы были женаты и по-своему я искренне любила его.

Оставив его в компании Роуз, я пошла наверх, чтобы принять душ и переодеться перед сном, и уже вскоре лежала в белой ночнушке на простынях с цветочным принтом, глядя в потолок. В гипсокартоне виднелись трещинки, которые предстояло замазать. В прошлом году нам пришлось немало потратиться на проводку, и с деньгами до сих не складывалось. Вздохнув, я повернулась на бок.

Наш дом был старым, в нем умещалось всего две спальни и ванная. Однако оно стоило того — неподалеку находился пляж, да и трудности с ремонтом меня не пугали. Финну пришлось вложить прорву денег, чтобы открыть мастерскую, поэтому более или менее держаться на плаву нам позволяла моя зарплата в лечебнице. Но нам хватало. Я была счастлива.

Муж присоединился ко мне наверху поздней ночью. Зевнув, он забрался под одеяло, обнял меня за талию и пробормотал что-то ласковое в шею. Я сонно улыбнулась, переворачиваясь на спину, чтобы ему было легче устроиться между моих бедер. Финн шумно поцеловал мою шею, а я выскользнула из трусиков и стянула трусы с него. Наш супружеский секс всегда был спокойным и полным искренности, под стать открытой душе Финна.

Когда я проснулась в семь утра, Финн уже ушел в мастерскую. Сладко потянувшись, я начала собираться, надела туфли и зеленое платье. Позавтракав яичницей с беконом, я постучала в дверь гаража, чтобы поцеловать мужа на прощание. Обычно я возвращалась около пяти, но многое зависело от накладок на работе.

Поездка в наш приют милосердия вышла почти безмятежной: на улице похолодало, поэтому машина дребезжала, но Финн сказал, что стук в моторе в такую погоду — это не страшно. Я побрызгалась духами на стоянке и, миновав приемную, в которой царила привычная суета, заглянула к себе в кабинет. Пора было готовиться к обходу моих подопечных.

Мой кабинет нельзя было назвать просторным. Я опустилась на стул и, пролистав четыре медицинских карты, нахмурилась при виде последней, подписанной: «РЕН, КАЙЛО». Эй, он не был моим пациентом!

В раздражении выскочив в коридор, я направилась прямиком к По Дэмерону. Он смеялся и болтал по телефону, но побледнел, едва завидев меня. Несколько недель назад он женился на Кайдел Конникс, девушке вдвое младше его, и теперь они постоянно ворковали между собой.

— Забери его! — рявкнула я, швыряя проклятую Ренову карту на стол.

По застонал и, чмокнув в телефон, повесил трубку. А потом взял медицинскую карту и протянул мне обратно.

— Ты вызвала у него симпатию, — коротко пояснил он. — К тому же с тобой вооруженная охрана.

— Мне наплевать! Это отвратительный тип, он вторгается в мое личное пространство!

Доктор Дэмерон откинулся на спинку стула и устало потер лоб.

— Нам сейчас только осложнений с Кайло не хватало. Рей, что, если ты просто возьмешь его и… За кем ты там приглядывашь? Джо Пек? Бери их обоих — и все, больше никого. Как тебе такое?

Моя решимость пошатнулась — настолько заманчивым выглядело это предложение. Джо в качестве пациента проблем не создавал, но вот Кайло, по сути, стоил нескольких. Я стиснула зубы, сложив руки на груди.

— Их — и больше никого? — на всякий случай уточнила я.

— Именно, и к Кайло тебя, разумеется, будет сопровождать охрана, — По со вздохом закатил глаза. — Он настаивает, чтобы его вела ты, а у меня и так проблем по горло.

— …Ладно.

По махнул рукой, и я, прижимая к груди карту, зашагала обратно к себе. Как бы там ни было, у меня появилось время поработать над своим исследованием о психопатических личностях и их влиянии на общество. Я стучала по клавишам пишущей машинки, стараясь не допускать ошибок, и изучала досье Джо. Мне хотелось, чтобы рано или поздно ему разрешили вернуться домой. Ведь он всего лишь оступился.

Джо с энтузиазмом воспринял идею пойти со мной на прогулку. Он держал меня под руку, и мы беседовали обо всех последних переменах в обществе: от контроля над рождаемостью до межрасовых браков и процесса десегрегации. Джо работал адвокатом — до того, как ему вынесли приговор — и любил сравнивать себя с Аттикусом Финчем из «Убить пересмешника», в честь которого они с женой собирались назвать своего будущего малыша. Мир менялся. Я размышляла об этом, гуляя под голубым безоблачным небом.

Новый график позволил бы мне уделять Джо больше времени. Мы несколько часов говорили о его близких, о пристрастии к алкоголю и о том, что ему необходимо научиться контролировать себя к моменту, когда настанет срок возвращаться к семье. Он надеялся, что его жена Китти привезет новорожденного сына в больницу, чтобы Джо мог посмотреть на него. Я улыбнулась его словам, вновь внутренне поражаясь тому, что такой приятный человек совершил столь ужасный поступок.

Китти чуть не погибла. У Джо случилось обострение — он попытался перерезать ей горло бритвой. К счастью, его жена выкарабкалась и сообщила, что признаки нестабильности наблюдались уже какое-то время. Без алкоголя и с регулярным приемом лекарств ему становилось лучше. Я искренне хотела, чтобы однажды его отпустили домой. Я молилась за него, хотя была не очень религиозна.

Джо лег вздремнуть, а я пошла на перерыв и пообедала с Роуз перед неминуемым визитом к Кайло. На ланч мы взяли пирог с индейкой, и Роуз напросилась к нам с Финном на ужин в пятницу вечером. Откусив кусочек выпечки, я пожала плечами. Я не имела ничего против — мы дружили уже давно.

Время шло, и вскоре стало очевидно, что больше невозможно искать отговорки. Нервно переступив с ноги на ногу у входа в крыло «F», я побрела вперед, надеясь, что та палата растворилась в воздухе. Но тяжелая металлическая дверь никуда не делась, и я подала охранникам знак впустить меня внутрь.

— О… Здравствуйте, доктор Кеноби.

От голоса Кайло у меня начало покалывать в спине. Развалившись на койке, он читал книгу — «20 000 лье под водой» — и чуть заметно улыбнулся мне. Чистые черные волосы были завязаны в хвост, а их обладатель неторопливо оторвал спину от стены, окидывая меня оценивающим взглядом. Я улыбнулась вместо приветствия и заняла место на скамейке у окна.

— Так уж вышло, что мне отвели роль вашего психиатра, — сухо сказала я.

Кайло невинно моргнул.

— Неужто? Что ж, надо сказать, долгожданное облегчение. — Он сел ровно и, прислонившись к стене, похлопал по койке рядом с собой. — Присаживайтесь, доктор. Давайте пообщаемся.

— Предпочитаю остаться на своем месте, там, где я сейчас, — я вздернула бровь.

— Хм… печально, — он сцепил длинные пальцы на коленях. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Я уверена, что вы достаточно общались с психиатрами, чтобы иметь представление о том, что мне нужно. Расскажите о своем прошлом, о том, что заставляет вас совершать преступления… одним словом, как обычно.

Кайло вздохнул, подняв глаза к потолку.

— Мне это нравится. О чем еще тут разговаривать?

— Почему?

В его позе мне почудилось раздражение. Я понимала, что этот вопрос задавали ему, наверное, уже тысячу раз, но тем не менее хотела получить ответ для себя.

— Не трать мое время на глупые вопросы, — холодно произнес он. — Почему бы нам не обсудить мое первое и мое последнее убийства? По крайней мере, так я получу хоть немного радости от этой бессмыслицы.

Я пролистала его карту.

— Вашей первой жертвой была… Аня Сабосен. Вы изнасиловали ее и перерезали ей горло. Последней была Патриция Рид, — я равнодушно щелкнула ручкой. — Вы изнасиловали ее и перерезали ей горло. Ничего интересного.

— Почему бы нам не применить принцип quid pro quo, ты — мне, я — тебе, Рей? Я поведаю тебе о моих _настоящих_ первых и последних жертвах, а ты немного расскажешь о себе.

— …Но эта информация указана в полицейском отчете, — медленно проговорила я.

Кайло ухмыльнулся, смерив меня изучающим взглядом, и заговорщически прикрыл рот ладонью.

— Аня была моей первой, в моей, скажем так, взрослой ипостаси — но моей настоящей первой, в юности, когда мне было шестнадцать, стала моя ровесница. Девчонка жила в деревне под Волгоградом. Это было мое первое изнасилование, — он неопределенно пошевелил длинными пальцами, как будто эти воспоминания навевали скуку. — Я взял ее на сеновале в амбаре, принадлежавшем ее семье, и потеря девственности для нас обоих не явилась особо приятным опытом. Впрочем, она не кричала. Просто лежала подо мной, не мешая мне трахать ее до беспамятства.

Я спешно конспектировала его показания. Все еще оставался шанс привлечь его за нераскрытые преступления…

— А вашей последней…

— Ах-ах, доктор Кеноби, — Кайло пальцем указал на меня. — Ваш черед.

Я раздраженно фыркнула:

— Что же вы хотите знать?

— Кто твой муж?

— …Я не замужем.

— Не лги мне, — сказал Кайло, улыбаясь.

Тьфу!.. Я пару раз щелкнула ручкой и расплывчато описала ему Финна. Слушая меня с неизменной самодовольной ухмылкой, Кайло сложил могучие руки на груди.

Так продолжалось какое-то время. Он признался, что последней его жертвой стала семнадцатилетняя девушка, но не назвал ни ее имя, ни местонахождение. Я пыталась не проявлять эмоций, когда он подробно расписывал все, что сделал с ней, и смотрела на него с безразличием, вопреки всем его попыткам добиться моей реакции. Наконец, закончив рассказ, он побарабанил пальцами по матрасу, явно взбудораженный, поскольку не получил от меня того, что хотел.

Вдруг Кайло поднялся с койки, один махом пересек камеру и уселся рядом со мной на скамью. Внезапно и весомо он оказался в моем личном пространстве, облокотившись рукой позади меня и теплым дыханием обдавая мне ухо. Но я невозмутимо заполняла карту. Если я выкажу страх, он узнает, что в его силах напугать меня, а это последнее, что мне надо. Он жаждет власти над женщинами — я заморю его голодом, оставив без поживы.

— Я тут еще немного размышлял, — промурлыкал он, — как бы изнасиловал тебя.

Я черкнула ручкой, добавив обобщение к списку диагнозов.

— Одержимость недостижимым?.. Возможно, стоит увеличить дозу «Г*****».

Кайло тихо засмеялся и придвинулся ближе. Он не касался меня, но был близок к этому.

— Какой острый язычок, — проворковал он, надавив на ручку, чтобы помешать мне писать. Но я снова щелкнула кнопкой, и тогда он просто вытащил ручку из моей руки. — Эти сладкие губки когда-нибудь применялись по назначению или ты выскочила за первого сносного встречного? Такого, которому в голову не пришло попросить тебя отсосать?

Я напряглась, чувствуя, как порозовели щеки.

— Финн не был первым встречным. Я люблю его.

Кайло негромко хмыкнул и начал небрежно рисовать в моем блокноте.

— О, не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул он, и я ощутила, как он дотронулся до края воротника моего халата. — Уверен, он хорошо греет твою постель и развлекает тебя постылыми любовными ласками раз в неделю. Он готовит к твоему приходу сытный ужин, много работает… Через несколько лет вы будете заниматься сексом по расписанию, потом еще через несколько ваш брак закончится разводом по взаимному согласию… Забавно.

— Наш брак идеален! — отрезала я, выдирая ручку из длинных пальцев Кайло. — Вдобавок он межрасовый! Нам обоим пришлось рискнуть, чтобы быть вместе.

— Едва ли. Вас же не сожгут на костре, — он лениво пролистал свою карту, и я почувствовала, как его плечо коснулось моей спины. — Ты вышла замуж за друга ради чувства безопасности — расовая динамика лишь добавила бонусов, подарив тебе повод изолироваться от общества, в которое ты и так не вписывалась. Ох — какой блестящий диагноз, доктор Кеноби! Доктор-психопатка. Невиданное дело!

— Я не собираюсь с вами спорить, если вы этого добиваетесь.

Кайло находился слишком близко. Я упорно не отводила взгляда от стены, когда он швырнул карту через всю камеру, разбросав бумаги по цементному полу, и провел кончиками пальцев вдоль моей щеки. Мягко надавил пальцами, заставляя меня повернуть голову и заглянуть в пронизывающие зеленые глаза. Мысленно приказав себе крепиться, я посмотрела в его лицо, на котором появилась понимающая ухмылка, и задалась вопросом: а было ли в нем когда-нибудь что-то человеческое?

— Хотелось бы мне вырвать тебя из твоей заурядной жизни, — прошептал он. — Я могу показать тебе, как боль и страдания становятся величайшими удовольствиями, объяснить, что безопасность — наихудшая форма рабства, — он приложил большой палец к моим губам, оттянул нижнюю губу, обнажив десны. И впился взглядом в мой рот. — Да… такой сладкий маленький ротик, но полон яда. Я бы начал отсюда. Научил бы тебя, как подобает сосать мужской член, как опуститься до пускающей слюни, пищащей от восторга шлюхи. Я могу освободить тебя, Рей.

Я стиснула зубы.

— Буду признательна вам, мистер Рен, если вы отодвинетесь.

Обычно притворное безразличие срабатывало с подобными типами, но его только раззадоривало. Кайло взял меня за подбородок и сжал, подтаскивая ближе, втягивая воздух ртом, норовя узнать, каков на вкус мой страх. Но затем он нежно поцеловал меня в лоб — за секунду до того, как я его оттолкнула.

Кайло облизывался, пока я собирала рассыпанные бумаги у двери. Он выглядел весьма довольным собой.

— У тебя сладкая кожа, — тихо произнес он, когда я решительно постучала в металлическую дверь. — Клубничный лосьон? Специально для меня, доктор? Право, не стоило.

Я сохраняла хладнокровие и молчала, пока тяжелая дверь со стоном закрывалась за мной. Мне в спину неслись приглушенные отголоски его смеха.


	3. Demon

— Это _сумасшествие_ , По! Ты подвергаешь меня опасности!

Доктор Дэмерон, очевидно, испытывал некоторые затруднения после похмелья, когда на следующий день я заявилась к нему ругаться из-за Кайло. Глаза доктора скрывались за темными очками, обычно безупречно причесанные кудрявые волосы напоминали воронье гнездо. Он, вздыхая, растирал виски, пока я с возмущением изливала все, что думаю о той наглости, с которой он подсунул мне Кайло в пациенты. Я была вне себя от ярости! Никогда в жизни и не думала оспаривать порученные мне задания, но ситуация с нежданным пациентом переходила все границы!

— Не вижу проблемы, Рей, — сказал По, глотнув воды. — Бери с собой в палату охранника, если так волнуешься.

— Он не будет разговаривать в присутствии охранника в камере!

— Ну тогда я не знаю, чем тебе помочь! — рявкнул По. — Тебе предоставили двух вооруженных людей — двух! Они стояли прямо за дверью! Чего еще ты от меня хочешь?

— Забери его обратно! — процедила я.

По покачал головой.

— Мне хватает своих психопатов, — простонал он, — еще один мне без надобности.

— Я не собираюсь терпеть, что надо мной измываются каждый божий день!..

По рывком встал, с грохотом отодвинул стул — я поневоле отшатнулась. Он снял очки, облокотился на стол и впился в меня темными глазами.

— Позаботьтесь должным образом о своем пациенте, доктор Кеноби, — холодно произнес он, — или можете начинать искать другую работу.

В бешенстве я схватила со стола медицинскую карту Кайло и выскочила из кабинета, не забыв громко хлопнуть дверью.

Прошла неделя, и Кайло проявлял все больше дерзости. Пусть он не прикасался ко мне, но неизменно вторгался в мое личное пространство, тенью следуя за мной по всей камере, как бы я ни пыталась отойти. Я не знала, что делать. Обычная тактика с ним не работала, а По мне в помощи отказал.

В очередной раз вернувшись от Кайло в свой кабинет, я почувствовала, как на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы. Я швырнула карту на стол, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, но все равно спрятала лицо в ладонях и заплакала от жалости к себе. Психлечебница была ужасным местом, а я только тем и занималась, что доводила больных людей до медикаментозного ступора, чтобы держать их под контролем. По-настоящему я не помогала пациентам с тех пор, как пошла в интернатуру.

Я заставила себя успокоиться, в последний раз шмыгнула носом и отправилась работать над своим исследованием. Статью предстояло сдать к концу месяца — это было одним из условий приема на работу, дабы работодатель убедился, что мы поддерживаем и углубляем свои знания. Я вытерла глаза, опасаясь закапать бумагу, и прочистила горло. Хватит, я счастлива. Я, мать вашу, счастливейшая женщина! Финн — замечательный парень, мы любим друг друга, у меня отличная зарплата, мы оба живы-здоровы!

Чуть позже ко мне заскочила Роуз, и мы немного поболтали. На сегодня она закончила с работой, так что собиралась домой, чтобы еще успеть отвести Милли, ее собаку, к ветеринару. Я с тоской поделилась с Роуз своими чувствами к мужу — превратившимися почти в платонические — и верная подруга, как обычно, с готовностью выслушала мои печали. Временами Роуз заглядывала к Финну в мастерскую и расспрашивала о его чувствах ко мне… хоть так и не принято в «идеальных» браках.

— Финн в последнее время стал каким-то отстраненным, — нахмурилась я, пожав плечами, и продолжила печатать. — А теперь еще, как кирпич на голову, свалился этот кошмарный пациент, статья не готова, и я понятия не имею, что у меня с мужем. Финн собрался на рыбалку в эти выходные, хотел взять меня, но я буду торчать здесь до полуночи, так что… Господи, я ужасно себя чувствую! Он так старается, столько работает и вот впервые решил хоть куда-то поехать…

Роуз, вертевшая в руках мои песочные часы, подняла голову:

— Если хочешь, я могу с ним съездить.

— Серьезно? — я помедлила и тяжело вздохнула. — Это было бы здорово!.. А я наконец-то получу немного тишины и покоя, чтобы закончить чертову статью! Тогда давай ты закинешь к нам Милли в пятницу после работы?

— Конечно! — Роуз, просияв, вскочила. — Сейчас же созвонюсь с Финном.

Я помахала ей вслед:

— Спасибо огромное, Роуз. И, хей, — я с наигранной строгостью погрозила ей пальцем, — смотри не уведи моего мужа.

Спустя секунду она рассмеялась и упорхнула по своим делам. Я перевела дыхание и с удвоенным рвением вернулась к работе. Ладно, одной проблемой меньше. Финн будет рад компании, а я без помех закончу статью и проведу кое-какие исследования насчет того, как можно справиться с Кайло. Все будет хорошо. У любой проблемы есть решение.

Наступило время посещения пациентов — Китти, жена Джо, приехала и ожидала меня у его палаты. Она широко улыбнулась, положив руку на округлый живот, и коротко засмеялась в ответ на мой комплимент, что она ничуть не изменилась и, как прежде, похожа на супермодель. Она и впрямь была на загляденье: длинные светлые волосы, одета с иголочки, высокий рост и длинные ноги, как у Джо.

— Чувствую себя китом, — вздохнула Китти, пока я отпирала дверь. — Слава богу, сыночек появится на свет через две недели.

— Приходите с ним, когда пожелаете! Джо с нетерпением ждет этой встречи, а я, как вы знаете, просто обожаю малышей!

Джо сорвался с кровати при виде Китти и, застыв на мгновение перед ее раздавшейся талией, крепко обнял ее. Она с улыбкой прижала его к себе и посмеялась, когда он упал на колени, чтобы приложить ухо к ее животу. Я отошла в сторону, позволив им прогуляться по территории, и помахала вслед, глядя, как они сворачивают за угол к лестнице.

Все-так у Джо с Китти хорошая семья. Что до меня, то своей семьи я не знала. В раннем детстве родители отдали меня на удочерение, и я сменила несколько приемных семей, пока, наконец, не освободилась от опеки в шестнадцать лет. Мне пришлось усердно работать, я смогла закончить колледж и, выражаясь грубыми словами Кайло, обрела ту заурядную жизнь, о которой мечтала.

Нет, не заурядную. Моя жизнь была тихой и стабильной, и в этом не было ничего плохого.

Как известно, невозможно вечно откладывать неизбежное. Вздохнув, я двинулась в крыло «F», кисло поприветствовала охранников у нужной двери, пока они ее открывали. Завтра пятница, так что от уикенда меня отделяют два мучительных визита сюда. А потом Финн будет развлекаться на рыбалке, а я расслаблюсь в тишине и покое.

Сосчитав до десяти, я вошла в камеру с закрытыми глазами, под звук гулко захлопнувшейся за моей спиной двери. Едва я открыла глаза, как _чуть_ не утратила самообладание.

Кайло сидел на койке, прислонившись к стене, и исступленно мастурбировал. Раздался глухой стон, и взгляд его зеленых глаз в тот же миг оказался прикован ко мне. Кайло блаженно опустил ресницы, опьяненный удовольствием, а мои мысли лихорадочно сорвались в галоп — я пыталась найти, как правильно реагировать, но в итоге тупо уставилась на своего пациента. О боже… Господи!..

Он тяжело дышал, приоткрытый рот кривился в улыбке. Затем, срывая дыхание, он принялся эякулировать, а я оцепенело замерла в немом шоке, глядя ему в глаза — чего он и добивался. В камере царила гробовая тишина, не считая довольных стонов Кайло и влажного чмоканья спермы, выплескивавшейся на его пальцы и брызгавшей на пол. Кайло, посмеиваясь и хрипло дыша, протянул мне заляпанную белесым руку:

— Хочешь попробовать?

Меня охватил такой ужас, что я попятилась к металлической двери, забыв, что надо стучать. Кайло плавно поднялся с койки, заправил член в штаны и направился прямо ко мне. Губы у меня тряслись так, что я даже не могла закричать. Зажмурившись, я всхлипнула, и в следующую секунду он размазал вязкую жидкость по моей щеке, пока я, обмирая, умудрилась стукнуть в дверь прижатой к боку трясущейся рукой.

Кайло склонился к моему лицу:

— Я буду вспоминать этот взгляд сегодня вечером. А ты будешь думать обо мне?

Загремели ключи. Я мечтала лишь об одном: избавиться от этой мерзости на лице — но не смела к ней и притронуться. Кайло издал иронический смешок и поцеловал меня в лоб, прежде чем дверь с протяжным стоном отворилась.

Я осела на пол, лишь бы оказаться подальше от него — в камере появилась охрана. Кайло ухмыльнулся, глядя на меня сверху вниз, а потом зыркнул зелеными глазами на охранников. И только заржал, когда один наподдал ему в живот, а другой подбежал ко мне и поднял меня с пола.

— Черт подери! — с отвращением воскликнул охранник, увидев мое лицо. — Сожалею… Вы в порядке?!

Я безучастно кивнула и, пошатнувшись, сорвалась с места и ринулась к себе в кабинет. Голова жутко кружилась. У лестницы я услышала, что к избиению Кайло подключился второй охранник, но мои уши наполнил звон.

Кабинет показался мне еще теснее, чем обычно. Молча я закрыла за собой дверь и рухнула в кресло, невидящим взглядом уставившись в никуда. Струйка спермы стекла к уголку рта и просочилась на губы. Я почти ощущала ее вкус.

— Рей?!

Роуз ворвалась ко мне, но я не шелохнулась. Она ахнула от ужаса, но заставила меня встать и повела в уборную дальше по коридору. Как только я увидела свое отражение, из глаз брызнули слезы. Роуз торопливо умывала меня, но липкая жижа плохо смывалась, оставаясь на коже. Сперма затекла мне в рот, и я впервые ощутила ее на языке — соленую и студенистую, как сопли.

Не помню, сколько времени я провела над раковиной, вытирая лицо. Я несколько раз прополоскала рот, но меня все равно чуть не вырвало. Роуз, дрожа от ярости, поволокла меня прямиком в кабинет По. Из-за двери донесся шумный тяжелый вздох, потом «войдите», и Роуз распахнула дверь, потянув меня за собой.

— Забери этого урода! — прорычала Роуз. — Немедленно!

— Нет, — доктор поигрывал какой-то безделушкой на столе, словно не замечая нас.

Роуз хлопнула ладонями по столу, и По бросил на нее недобрый взгляд.

— Ее сексуально домогались! Его надо перевести в другое заведение! Или веди его сам! А еще Рей нужен отпуск!

По поднялся на ноги и в упор посмотрел на меня:

— Кайло Рен — доверенный нам подопытный субъект. Я не пущу на ветер представляющий научную ценность материал из-за того, что доктор Кеноби не в состоянии воспользоваться языком и позвать на помощь. — Он перевел темные глаза на меня: — И, как я уже сообщил в нашем предыдущем разговоре, доктор Кеноби, вы продолжите вести вашего пациента. Или мы разорвем с вами контракт.

— Ты чудовище! — прошипела Роуз.

— Вряд ли, — По уселся на стул и отмахнулся от нас. — На меня дрочили, плевали, ссали и испражнялись. Рутина, сопутствующая нашей профессии. Впрочем, полагаю, я могу дать доктору Кеноби недельный отгул. Чтобы оклемалась.

Я не имела права потерять работу. Мастерская не приносила достаточного дохода, чтобы прокормить нас обоих, средств на переезд у нас с Финном не было. Взбешенная Роуз смела все предметы со стола По на пол, По назвал ее сукой, и мы покинули его кабинет. Я угодила в западню, вынужденная заботиться о монстре в человеческом обличье, а мой начальник выдвинул мне ультиматум.

Когда я подъехала к дому, Финн, весь перепачканный маслом, высунулся из гаража и нахмурился, заметив, что я чуть не плачу. Я прорыдала несколько часов подряд, растерла щеку до красноты, вспоминая садистский блеск зеленых глаз Кайло, когда я ошеломленно таращилась на него — то есть делала именно то, чего он добивался.

Ближе к ночи Финн принес наверх ужин — жареный сыр с томатным супом, мои любимые блюда, когда нездоровилось. Я шепотом поблагодарила его и приступила к еде, пока он осторожно массировал мне спину. Финн — мой самый близкий друг, он всегда хорошо ко мне относился. Мы с ним никогда не расстанемся.

— Давай я отменю рыбалку и останусь дома, — предложил он, когда мы легли спать.

— Нет… все нормально. Мне уже лучше, — я посмотрела на него в темноте спальни и тяжело сглотнула. — Может, мы…

Муж по-прежнему хмурился, но кивнул. Сердце громко стучало, и я переместилась на четвереньки, встав между его колен и пытаясь убедить себя, что хочу сделать это не из-за Кайло. Но когда я потянулась к его члену, Финн — с нервным смешком — мягко приподнял мое лицо за подбородок.

— Эм-м, Рей, — замялся он. — Я не люблю такие штуки.

Смущенная отказом, я не стала настаивать и попыталась оседлать его, но Финн взял меня за талию и опустил на постель, накрыв своим телом. Вцепившись в его спину, я смотрела в потолок, пока он размеренно двигал бедрами, как обычно, в неспешном темпе скользя во мне.

Но, к своему великому стыду, я не переставала думать о Кайло.


	4. Decay

Утром я выпроводила из дома отбывающих на рыбалку Финна и Роуз, вопреки их настойчивым уверениям, что они с радостью останутся со мной — я им отказала. Милли, малышка-чихуахуа — ласковая и общительная собачка, так что без компании в уикэнд я не окажусь. Я махала рукой вслед внедорожнику Финну, пока он не скрылся из виду, и затем глубоко вздохнула. Еще один день с Кайло Реном, а после меня ждет недельный отдых, даже — вот повезло — оплачиваемый.

В лечебнице царила относительно спокойная атмосфера. Джо с Китти в сопровождении охранника поехали на прием к доктору, так что моим единственным пациентом на сегодня оставался Кайло. Моя невозмутимость пошла трещинами у него на глазах, поэтому я не знала, смогу ли удержать свой — и без того хрупкий — контроль над ним. Надо просто зайти в камеру, вручить ему предписанные лекарства и выйти. В конце концов, именно так поступало большинство врачей, а Кайло был не из тех пациентов, на исцеление которых имелись надежды.

Охранники предложили пойти со мной, но я покачала головой — ведь это значило продемонстрировать слабость. Они понимающе кивнули и снова извинились передо мной, хотя в случившемся не было их вины. От невольных воспоминаний меня перекосило.

Я переступила порог камеры и увидела Кайло — он сидел на койке и читал книгу. Он поднял взгляд на меня и улыбнулся. Ярость заклокотала в душе, но внешне я сохраняла хладнокровие — не дернулся ни один мускул. Я просто смотрела на него, пока за спиной закрывалась дверь.

— Вернулась за добавкой? — невинно осведомился Кайло.

Я не ответила, продолжая безмолвно сверлить его взглядом.

Его улыбка исчезла. Кайло отложил книгу и поднялся с койки, высоченный, не сводивший с меня глаз. А потом взялся за ширинку на своем комбинезоне. Я сжала кулаки.

— Я думал о тебе, — прошептал он, заглядывая мне в глаза. — О страхе на твоем лице. Я еще никогда в жизни так не кончал, — его дыхание осеклось, он опустил взгляд. — А ты думала обо мне, Рей, когда пыталась уговорить муженька размазывать семя на той же щеке?

Я продолжала молчать, придав лицу выражение безразличия, в то время как Кайло все ощутимее раздражался. Он скрипнул челюстью и шагнул ко мне, все еще не прикасаясь, но обдавая мое ухо дыханием. Я уперлась взглядом в его грудь и не шевелилась. _Не реагируй. Не откликайся._ Злость или отвращение — это реакция. Нужно притворяться, что мне все равно.

Кайло наигранно охнул:

— Он отказался, не так ли? Бедная девочка, — его дыхание было теплым и неровным. — Но я могу кончить тебе на лицо, моя лапочка, или в глотку. Я буду великодушен и позволю тебе выбирать.

Я упорно игнорировала его, и он заткнулся на минуту или две — слышались только влажные звуки мастурбации. Но затем Кайло прорычал что-то под нос и обхватил мою талию.

И это стало последней каплей.

— ПОМОГИТЕ! — заорала я.

Никто из нас и моргнуть не успел, как в камеру ворвались охранники. Кайло, похоже, вышел из своей садисткой мечтательности — в его глазах мелькнул страх, когда охранники оторвали его от меня. Они швырнули его на пол и принялись молотить дубинками, а я стояла и смотрела на это, сложив руки на груди. Кайло поймал мой взгляд, пытаясь закрыться руками, и я холодно улыбнулась.

Когда все закончилось и он был «взят под контроль», они вышли, чтобы подождать меня за дверью, а я подошла к Кайло, возвышаясь над ним, как он надо мной недавно. Сплюнув кровь, он перекатился на спину — все еще возбужденный — и хрипло захохотал.

— Смейся сколько влезет, — прошептала я. — Я все равно знаю, что тебе больно, — бросив это напоследок, я повернулась и ушла, не проронив больше ни слова.

Остаток рабочего дня пролетел быстро, и наконец-то я почувствовала, как с плеч свалился груз. Я прогулялась с Джо, с улыбкой выслушала его рассказ о приеме у врача, и о том, как выглядит ребенок, и что с ним все хорошо. Для их семьи это была захватывающая новость, но печально, что у малыша в итоге есть шансы расти без отца. Китти жила с родителями, они поддерживали ее, но потом? Могло случиться что угодно.

Когда я вернулась домой, Милли жалобно скулила и просилась на улицу, так что, надев на нее поводок, я спустилась к пляжу, встречая по пути поздних вечерних прохожих. Собачка с лаем гонялась за куликами, пока я не крикнула ей закругляться, и мы пошли обратно, обе измазанные в песке и промокшие от морской воды. Я насыпала ей сухого корма из пакета, оставленного Роуз, и, переодевшись в пижаму, залезла на диван с книжкой.

Ночь была тихой. Сходив в душ, я легла спать, устроив Милли рядом, на месте Финна. Посреди ночи она разбудила меня, зарычав на что-то за окном, но я недовольно застонала и велела ей заткнуться.

Утром ее не оказалось рядом. Я зевнула и потянулась, позволив себе поваляться, сонно глядя в потолок. Хорошо хоть недолго побыть наедине с собой…

Я виновато оглядела спальню и запустила пальцы в трусики. У меня редко получалось достичь оргазма во время секса, но мне не хотелось огорчать Финна, поэтому я дожидалась свободной минутки в ванне — или когда оставалась одна дома. Я прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать, и довела себя до разрядки так быстро, как только могла. Я боялась опять вернуться мыслями к Кайло.

Милли поедала свой завтрак, а я с чашечкой кофе сидела на веранде, наблюдая за осенним увяданием природы. Близились холода, с деревьев осыпались листья, и я, отпив кофе, улыбнулась детям, проехавшим на велосипедах мимо дома к пляжу. Мы с Финном задумывались о прибавлении в семействе, но пока я по-прежнему принимала противозачаточные…

К вечеру мне удалось закончить статью, и я вознаградила себя прогулкой по пляжу с Милли. На этот раз она предпочла гоняться за чайками — я только закатывала глаза. Чайки — это те же крысы с крыльями.

Дома я включила телевизор, и меня вырубило на диване до середины ночи. Проснувшись, я растерянно поморгала, но все же поднялась, чтобы принять душ перед сном.

В коридоре тикали часы. Я открыла воду и потерла глаза, слыша, как Милли скулит, царапая дверь. Она постоянно требовала внимания. Я пробормотала, что скоро выйду, и шагнула под душ, чтобы смыть напряжение прошедшей недели. Финн вернется домой в понедельник днем, и я смогу потратить это время, чтобы…

— Это тот самый чудесный лосьон, которым ты пользуешься, Рей?

Руки мои замерли в волосах, кровь застыла в жилах. Я медленно повернула голову — сердце бешено заколотилось при звуке этого ужасного, знакомого голоса — и содрогнулась, когда занавеска резко отдернулась.

За ней, как в кошмарном сне, стоял он, одетый в кромешно-черную одежду. Я выпучила глаза, чувствуя, как меня охватывает дрожь. Должно быть, мне снится кошмар. Кайло Рен никак не мог очутиться в моей ванной.

Зеленые глаза прошлись по моему обнаженному телу, и он наклонил голову, вскинув брови, словно удовлетворенный увиденным.

— Такое странное ощущение, — хрипло пророкотал он, — когда реальность так досконально совпадает с твоим представлением.

Я не двинулась с места. Кайло ухмыльнулся.

— Выключи воду, — мягко сказал он.

Что-то — наверное, страх смерти — разморозило мои мышцы, и я пошарила рукой за спиной, нащупывая вентиль. Меня трясло от холода, пока Кайло рассматривал меня, почесывая подбородок, то ли желая помучить, то ли правда решая, что ему делать. В маленькой ванной его фигура казалась еще больше. Как, черт подери, ему удалось сбежать из лечебницы?

Кайло лениво пошевелил длинными красивыми пальцами:

— Давай вылезай из ванны.

Язык мне не подчинялся. Я перешагнула через бортик старой ванны на ножках и встала на пол, ожидая, что будет дальше. Кайло поцокал языком и, помолчав еще с минуту, открутил крышку флакона с лосьоном и поставил его на раковину. Скользнув взглядом вниз, я услышала звук расстегиваемой ширинки и ощутила прилив жара к щекам — едва он начал мастурбировать.

На этот раз он делал это не только чтобы поиздеваться надо мной. Кайло наклонил горлышко флакона к члену и с гортанным стоном принялся кончать, часть… часть жидкости брызнула внутрь. Оставшееся заляпало его руки и флакон, и Кайло старательно собрал, что мог, запихнув туда же. Затем он встряхнул смесь и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на меня. Его грудь приподнялась и опустилась — он с довольным видом перевел дыхание.

— Кажется, у тебя кожа суховата, — промурлыкал он и протянул мне бутылку: — Вотри это.

— Кайло…

Свободной рукой он снял с пояса длинный нож для мяса. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от ножа, я наугад потянулась за лосьоном, и Кайло улыбнулся, постукивая лезвием по щеке. Я унизила его в пятницу днем, теперь он приготовил месть.

_Не сопротивляйся. Он убьет тебя._

Я не расплакалась, а спокойно нанесла лосьон, как делала каждый вечер, начиная с ног и намеренно избегая лица. Кайло внимательно наблюдал за действом, не говоря ни слова и томно постукивая кончиком ножа по подбородку.

— И лицо, — подал голос Кайло, когда я захлопнула крышку. —  _Особенно_ лицо.

Вздрагивая, я выдавила еще жижи на ладонь и не сумела сдержать вздоха, чувствуя, как смесь касается щеки. Кайло покачивал головой в такт моим вздохам, переходившим в тихие всхлипы.

— Хорошая девочка, — почти пропел он. — Как думаешь, что я собираюсь сделать с тобой?

— Как ты выбрался? — спросила я дрогнувшим голосом, понимая, что мне сейчас предстоит нечто ужасное, поэтому нет смысла притворяться храброй.

— Ах-ах, доктор Кеноби. Я задал вам вопрос.

Я помотала головой и заплакала, втирая лосьон в затылок.

— Я… я не знаю. Пожалуйста, отпусти меня… Пожалуйста, не трогай меня.

Кайло шагнул ко мне, медленно обошел меня с видом стервятника, кружащего над добычей. Забрал из моей руки флакон, пробормотав «спасибо», и убрал его в сторону. Тупой стороной ножа провел по моим лопаткам. И подступил ближе, вторгаясь в мое личное пространство. Кончик лезвия прижался к моему подбородку, заставляя меня поднять голову и смотреть на Кайло. Спокойное выражение на его лице сменилось злобной гримасой раздражения.

— Еще раз вызовешь охрану, — прошептал он, — и я приду ночью к тебе в спальню, перережу глотку Финну и изнасилую тебя рядом с его трупом. Но тебя оставлю в живых, чтобы каждое утро ты просыпалась и помнила, как я трахал тебя в луже крови твоего муженька.

— Я… я больше не буду, — мои губы задрожали, на глаза навернулись слезы. _Не смей плакать, Рей._

— Проси прощения.

— …Прости меня.

Кайло улыбнулся и глумливо вытер мне слезы большим пальцем.

— Похоже, все-таки _ты_ меня боишься, — он вернул нож на пояс и попятился к двери. — Да, кстати, ты очень мило смотришься, когда мастурбируешь. Я был очень близок к тому, чтобы взять тебя прямо в тот самый миг. В следующий раз помедленнее, будь любезна… — Он пространно повел рукой и открыл дверь. — Стони, произноси мое имя. Вложи в это побольше чувства.

Подмигнув мне, Кайло вышел из ванной.

Мне потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы выйти из оцепенения. Я закричала, спотыкаясь, выбежала из ванной и, натягивая на ходу халат, бросилась вниз к телефону. Милли бежала за мной, виляя хвостом, но, схватив трубку, я не услышала гудка. Потянув за шнур, я обнаружила, что он обрезан и безвольно болтается на стене.

— Не утруждайся.

Я вскинулась, вновь услышав этот голос — Кайло прошествовал мимо меня с яблоком в руке. Широко улыбаясь, подбросил яблоко на ладони и на ходу шлепнул меня по заднице. Подпрыгнув от неожиданности и потрясения, я врезалась в стену.

Он открыл входную дверь и слегка обернулся, смерив меня взглядом:

— Тебе действительно не стоит спешить в такие моменты. Когда ты ласкаешь себя, кажется, будто ты хочешь скорее покончить с этим, что, как я уверен, в корне отличается от ваших страстных еженедельных игрищ с Финном, — он саркастически приподнял брови. — Ты же _хочешь_ продлить секс, верно?..

Кайло со смешком откусил кусок яблока и захлопнул за собой дверь.


	5. Desecrate

Я открыла глаза.

Резко вдохнув, привстала и тут же рухнула обратно на подушки — голова просто раскалывалась. В ушах стоял звон, и я застонала — комната поплыла перед глазами, — и я перевалилась с боку на бок, пробуя встряхнуться. Последний раз я напивалась много лет назад, но сейчас казалось, что я вновь вернулась в тело той Рей шестьдесят четвертого года.

За окном щебетали птицы. Собрав волю в кулак, я все-таки села и ощупала себя, убедившись, что по-прежнему цела и невредима. Этот кошмар…

Нет, это был не гребаный кошмар! Он был столь же реален, как свет солнца, заливающий постель, и то, что я втирала в кожу лосьон со спермой. Но в памяти не сохранилось ничего, кроме Кайло, выходящего за дверь… И почему я без халата? Куда он с меня подевался?

Раздалось тявканье Милли — собачка требовала положенный ей завтрак. Вздрагивая, я слезла с постели и порылась в тумбочке, где Финн держал пистолет, и только потом решилась выйти из спальни. На коже не ощущалось ничего липкого — может, от стресса мозг заблокировал часть последующих событий ночи?.. Я взвела курок, медленно ступая по дому под гулкий стук собственного сердца. Может, мне действительно приснился безумный кошмар?

Первым делом я проверила ванную и нашла флакон с лосьоном — целый и нетронутый, стоявший под раковиной. Мой сухой халат висел за дверью и выглядел чистым. Не ослабляя бдительности, я спустилась вниз, трясущимися руками сжимая пистолет, чтобы проверить, перерезана ли телефонная линия — и обнаружила, что нет. Тошнота подступила к горлу, и я растерянно заглянула во фруктовую корзинку на кухонном столе… Яблок было пять… как вчера.

— Нет, — пробормотала я, потерев лоб. — Нет… я…

Я знала, что Кайло был в доме! Я… я была уверена в этом. Мне четко запомнилось леденящее стальное жало, прошедшее по лопаткам и упершееся в подбородок. Это не могло быть сном.

Страдая от головокружения, я потянулась к зачесавшемуся предплечью и наткнулась кончиками пальцев на что-то выпуклое, квадратной формы.

Меня бросило в дрожь, я повернула руку и уставилась на маленький пластырь с желтыми смайликами, словно потешавшимся надо мной. Я сорвала его, но под ним не оказалось ничего, кроме крохотной припухлости. Я смотрела на эту отметинку, пока желудок скручивало в узел. Мутные воспоминания проплывали, будто в густом тумане… Тошнота, ужасная головная боль… Может, меня чем-то накачали?

К сожалению, существовал лишь один способ это проверить.

Я накормила Милли и поднялась к себе одеться, а заодно попробовать собраться с духом для незапланированного визита к Кайло. Так больше продолжаться не может. Надо увольняться! Мы с Финном протянем как-нибудь, пока я подыщу новую работу.

По воскресеньям в лечебнице было безлюдно. Я предъявила пропуск, так как пришла в выходной в уличной одежде, и направилась прямиком к крылу «F». Сегодня на посту был только один охранник, и он приветливо улыбнулся мне, открывая дверь. Я старательно состроила ответную улыбку и вошла в камеру.

— Тебя что, стучать не учили?

Каким-то образом ему удалось подкрасться ко мне сзади. Я зажмурилась, стиснув зубы, когда знакомые длинные пальцы невесомым касанием прошлись по моей руке, вызывая мурашки. Чужое теплое дыхание обдало мне шею.

— Ах, — сокрушенно вздохнул Кайло. — Как я могу на тебя злиться? От тебя так очаровательно пахнет сегодня, Рей.

— Что ты сделал со мной прошлой ночью?

— …Пардон?

Я отстранилась, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть в его зеленые глаза. Кайло выгнул бровь, и традиционная самовлюбленная ухмылка исчезла с его лица. Он протянул руку к моим волосам, и я шлепнула по ней — чем тут же вернула эту несносную улыбку обратно. Ублюдок.

Я сделала шаг вперед.

— Прошлой ночью ты был в моем доме. Ты заставил меня намазаться лосьоном, смешанным с твоими _биологическими жидкостями_.

— …Какими «биологическими жидкостями»? Существует огромный спектр возможностей, и только одна… — Он умолк, выпятив губы. — …Ах нет, крови или кончи будет достаточно. Может, если взять то и другое?..

— Сперма! — сплюнула я.

— О, _конча_. Прошу меня простить! Я полагал, что врач, доживший до тридцати, женщина, живущая половой жизнью, способна произнести вслух слово «конча», — Кайло окинул меня жалостливым взглядом. — Печально думать о том, что происходит в твоей постели.

Ярость вскипела во мне, и не успела я осознать, что творю, моя рука взлетела сама собой, залепив ему пощечину. Удар получился сильным — голова Кайло откинулась набок, черные волосы растрепались, но в следующий миг он прижал язык к внутренней стороне пострадавшей щеки и медленно повернулся ко мне.

— Не знаю, что ты задумал или как ты это делаешь, — я ткнула в Кайло пальцем, — но если снова вздумаешь угрожать мне в моем собственном доме, то пожалеешь об этом.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем вы, доктор Кеноби.

Наш разговор зашел в никуда, и это усилило мое замешательство. Сверля Кайло взглядом, я скрипнула зубами, когда он в свою очередь приблизился ко мне.

— Твои уклончивые ответы доказывают, что ты был в моем доме, — прошипела я, отказываясь отступать. — Держу пари, что не найду журнала учета препаратов, когда пойду его проверять.

— Приторговываете на стороне, доктор?

— Что ты использовал? «Л*****»?

Кайло закатил глаза и откинул голову назад.

— Каким же поразительным чудом я сумел похитить лекарства, сбежать из больницы и провести целую ночь, мучая тебя, если вместо этого мог бы заняться чем-нибудь стоящим? Я бы лучше трахнул проститутку и убил ее, чем стал выслушивать стенания о твоей жалкой никчемной жизни. Я и так вынужден слушать их пять дней в неделю.

Я сжала кулаки. Он перевел на них взгляд и снова посмотрел мне в глаза. Расплывшись в улыбке, похлопал себя по другой щеке, приглашая ударить его снова. Меня затрясло от злости. Что за чудовище!

Я сделала движение, собираясь уйти, но Кайло схватил меня за подбородок, не успела я и шага ступить. Он подтянул меня к себе вплотную и, наклонившись, крепко поцеловал в губы.

Из моего горла вырвался сдавленный визг, и Кайло грубо дернул меня вверх, заставляя встать на цыпочки. Его язык проник ко мне в рот, а сам Кайло надвинулся на меня, взял за талию и оторвал от пола. Он отпустил мое лицо и запустил пальцы мне в волосы, пока я с сумасшедшим пылом спонтанно отвечала на его поцелуй, цепляясь за его больничный комбинезон. Губы жарко и голодно приникали друг к другу. Я почувствовала вкус клубники…

Но тут я опомнилась — и укусила его за язык. Рот наполнился медным вкусом крови.

Кайло промычал что-то, мы оторвались друг от друга, но его рука сдавила мои щеки, не давая издать ни звука. Он прислонился лбом к моему лбу, сверкая потемневшими зелеными глазами.

— Думай об этом, когда решишь пошалить сегодня вечером, — прошептал он. Не отпуская моих щек, он опустил взгляд на мои губы. — А я подумаю о том, как спускаю в этот маленький сладкий ротик.

Он оттолкнул меня, и я, полыхая ненавистью, набросилась на него, снова целясь в лицо, но его ручища без труда перехватила мое запястье на лету. Кайло улыбнулся, и эта улыбка плавно переросла в зловещий оскал — он сдавливал мне руку, пока я не всхлипнула от боли. Дерьмо!.. Ноги у меня подкосились, и он пнул меня, поставив на колени на цементный пол, и поймал мою свободную руку.

— Я сломаю твои тощенькие запястья, если вздумаешь снова выкинуть такой номер, — Кайло коротко и глухо рассмеялся, но затем недобрые нотки в его голосе исчезли: — О-о… как удачно, что ты заняла положенное тебе место. — Он отпустил мою руку, чтобы собрать в кулак волосы у меня на макушке, и оттянул мою голову назад, вынуждая смотреть на него. Улыбки не было. — На коленях.

Я фыркнула сквозь зубы и освободившейся рукой врезала ему прямо в пах.

Серийный убийца ростом в шесть футов три дюйма вскрикнул и сложился пополам, как старая газета, рухнув передо мной на пол. Кайло застонал, когда я перешагнула через него, всерьез раздумывая, не наступить ли ему на лицо.

— Как и ты! — мстительно прошипела я.

Он закашлялся, пытаясь выдавить подобие смеха:

— Резкие… контраргументы…

Но я была сыта им по горло на сегодня. Дважды постучав в дверь, я оставила Кайло валяться на полу и пошла в медкабинет узнать, что там с журналами учета. Вопреки ожиданиям, все оказалось на своих местах, тем не менее я не сомневалась, что он _побывал_ в моем доме.

Очевидно, находиться там становилось опасно. Я забрала Милли, собрала самые необходимые вещи и отправилась к Роуз, лелея надежду, что Кайло не знает о нашей дружбе. Невозможно, чтобы кошмар повторился дважды. Тот сон слишком походил на реальность, но все же… Кусая губы, я задавалась вопросом, уж не паранойя ли это?

Вернувшись в родной дом, Милли пришла в восторг. Она с лаем прыгала по мебели, сама не своя от радости, а я тем временем дважды проверила все замки, дабы убедиться, что непрошеные гости мне не грозят. С собой я прихватила пистолет Финна — просто на всякий случай, я умела им пользоваться. Жилище Роуз было скромным и уютным, с двумя спальнями, желтым сайдингом и белыми ставнями, и располагалось в центре милого спокойного райончика, поэтому можно было не беспокоиться.

И все же мне не спалось. Я просидела до часа ночи, что было невероятно поздно для меня, прежде чем понуро поплелась в ванную бело-голубой расцветки. Милли увязалась за мной, и я не стала ее выгонять, юркнув под душ и время от времени выглядывая за занавеску, ожидая увидеть Кайло. Нет… Его не могло быть здесь. Хватит накручивать себя — ему _не выбраться_ из лечебницы!

Я повторила себе, что со мной все хорошо. Это все сложная неделя с новым пациентом, от которого невозможно было избавиться. Размышляя об этом, я решила налить себе бокал красного вина из серванта Роуз. Мне не повредит немного расслабиться.

Милли, пофыркав, запрыгнула ко мне на диван и устроилась за моими согнутыми коленями. Оставив включенным свет, я закуталась в одеяло. Виски неприятно ныли, но я заснула почти сразу.

Посреди ночи меня разбудили непонятные шорохи.

У ног зарычала собака, и я открыла глаза. Было темно, комната пошатнулась и пошла рябью — я медленно поморгала, пытаясь сориентироваться. В ушах стоял пронизывающий гул, и я вслепую потянулась к кофейному столику, не просчитав, как далеко он находится, и неуклюже свалилась на пол. Я тихо застонала. Голова кружилась, я не понимала, бодрствую я или вижу осознанный сон. Боль в ушибленной при падении руке ощущалась вполне реально.

Телевизор, тихо работавший в затемненной гостиной, показывал «Околдованного», бросая мерцающие отсветы на стеклянный кофейный столик — я потянулась к нему, пытаясь встать. Но конечности налились свинцом. Тяжело дыша, я с минуту прислушиваясь к шорохам, прежде чем с усилием перевернулась и уперлась ладонями в холодный паркет, подтягиваясь, чтобы вылезти из одеяла. Что, черт возьми, со мной _происходит_?!

В окна барабанил дождь. Не выдержав напора звуков, я застонала и приподнялась на четвереньки — на кухне был телефон. Стук сердца отдавался в ушах, и мне показалось, что сейчас я потеряю сознание…

— Куда путь держишь, Рей?

В немом изумлении я подняла голову и увидела Кайло — он стоял надо мной, весь в черном, и неспешно ощипывал веточку винограда. Он вопросительно поднял брови, когда я, ничего не понимая, вытаращилась на него. Ни один из нас не произносил ни слова, пока я пыталась осмыслить происходящее, но разум отказывался мне подчиняться.

Я уронила голову, совершенно запутавшись и лишившись душевных сил:

— …Тебя здесь быть не может.

— Может, да, а может, и нет. Так или иначе, я здесь, только чтобы немного поболтать.

Почему-то в этом я сомневалась. Я предприняла попытку обползти Кайло, но он, облизывая пальцы, перекрыл мне дорогу. Взбудораженная, но слишком огорошенная, чтобы предпринять что-то, я вслепую схватилась за черную штанину, сжав ткань возле его колена в кулак, стараясь подтянуться.

— Лучше используй ремень, — заботливо подсказал Кайло.

Я сцепила зубы и обеими руками взялась за гладкий и оттого скользкий кожаный ремень. Кайло взъерошил мне волосы и дернул за них, вынудив изогнуть шею и смотреть на него. Руки дрожали, я с трудом заставляла себя не закрывать глаза. Он улыбнулся мне и продолжил есть виноград, не сводя глаз с моего рта.

…Может, это все сон? Я смотрела на него, облизывая пересохшие губы, и ощущала странное тепло в животе, когда мысли понесло куда-то не туда… Какое-то лекарство или очень странный сон — в любом случае, возможно, я могла…

Кайло с интересом склонил голову:

— Думала спрятаться от меня здесь?

— …Да.

— Хм. Похоже, ты ошиблась, — он пихнул меня вниз, и я повалилась на бок, шумно дыша ртом. — Раздевайся и ползи в спальню доктора Тико.

Я оперлась на локоть, заглядывая в его голодные зеленые глаза:

— Нет.

Он поймал ртом последнюю виноградинку и ухмыльнулся:

— Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.

Потолок темнел и искажался, будто объятый черным пламенем, когда Кайло шагнул ко мне, загораживая широкими плечами тусклый свет из кухни. Я попыталась отползти от него, перевернулась на живот, но попытку пресек тяжелый ботинок, опустившийся мне на спину и пригвоздивший меня к полу. Он выбил мне воздух из легких, и я захрипела, царапая ногтями холодный паркет — Кайло все сильнее вдавливал ботинок в меня. Господи!..

Раздался вздох — Кайло убрал ногу и оседлал мои бедра.

— Не переживай, Рей, сегодня я тебя не трахну. — Пижама туго натянулась, и я услышала звук рвущейся ткани. — Идея сделать _это_ на твоем супружеском ложе привлекает меня гораздо больше. Кому-то же надо наконец отыметь тебя на нем как подобает, тебе не кажется?

Мой невидящий взгляд блуждал по комнате, пока Кайло разрезал на мне рубашку, снимая обрывки с моих рук. Чуть отодвинувшись, он спустил с меня штаны вместе с бельем, а затем кончик ножа уперся мне в горло.

— Ползи, — скомандовал Кайло. — Начинай.

Я сглотнула, и лезвие вонзилось в кожу. В панике я дернулась, уперлась потными ладонями в пол, чтобы выползти из-под Кайло, но он не пускал меня, не давая подняться даже на четвереньки. После нескольких бесплодных попыток я уткнулась взглядом в пол и закашлялась. Здоровенная фигура возвышалась надо мной — как завуалированная угроза.

— Мне не встать, — прохрипела я, — пока ты торчишь надо мной.

— Не можешь? — Кайло потерся носом о мой затылок, вдыхая запах волос. — Возможно, я подвинусь, если ты попросишь вежливо.

Нет… Нет. Я снова напрягла спину, но он прижал меня к полу за шею — я вскипела от бессильной ярости в его железной хватке.

— Пожалуйста?.. — выплюнула я самым ядовитым тоном, на который была способна. Кайло сдавил мою шею чуть крепче перед тем, как разжать пальцы и встать позади меня.

Я нащупала ступеньки, чувствуя, как он маячит за моей спиной, словно призрак. В доме было тихо и холодно, даже Милли забилась куда-то, словно унюхав исходившее от Кайло зло. Смех из «Околдованного» постепенно затихал где-то сзади, по мере того как мы продвигались по дому Роуз, а стены колыхались перед глазами. Вскоре я слышала лишь собственное дыхание и негромкий стук ботинок Кайло.

— Как считаешь, что мне сделать с тобой, Рей?

Его голос казался другим, глубже, чем обычно. Мой отяжелевший взгляд отыскал дверь в конце коридора — я проигнорировала вопрос, сосредоточившись на дыхании, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Это все _сон_! Я натерла об пол колени и ладони, но не останавливалась, надеясь, что проснусь, когда доберусь до спальни. На этом кошмар закончится, верно? Я проснусь на диване, Милли будет храпеть у моих ног, и я буду совсем одна в маленьком домике Роуз.

Но едва я перелезла через порог спальни, как вскрикнула — Кайло подхватил меня под живот и швырнул на кровать. Его огромное тело накрыло меня, и дыхание, от которого леденела кожа, прошлась по моему уху осенним ветром. Кончиками пальцев он убрал растрепанные волосы с моей шеи и надавил мне на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться в талии.

Кайло протяжно лизнул раковину моего уха.

— Поласкай себя.

Дрожа как в лихорадке, я просунула руку между ног, чтобы выполнить его требование. Со сдавленным стоном Кайло сжал мое бедро, другой рукой беря меня за горло. У меня перехватило дыхание, когда он с чувством качнулся на мне.

— Хорошая девочка, — он тяжело задышал мне в основание шеи, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в бедро. — Скажи, как тебе хочется, чтобы я кончил тебе в рот.

— Я… я…

— Разве ты не думала об этом?

Я покраснела и покачала головой, стараясь поменьше шевелить бедрами:

— Нет!

— А я думаю, что да, — насмешливо протянул Кайло. — Всегда пытаешься улизнуть от правды, не так ли? Не волнуйся, пташка, я сохраню твой секрет.

Необъяснимым образом мое тело напряглось от его слов, и я ахнула, чувствуя резко нахлынувшую разрядку, превратившую вырвавшийся из меня всхлип в полузадушенный вой. Кайло рассмеялся мне в ухо, придерживая за горло, а мои бедра жалко подергивались, пока меня не тряхнуло и не выплюнуло прочь из тьмы.

Восприятие резко вернулось ко мне, я с диким воплем проснулась в постели Роуз, вся мокрая от пота. Я порывалась сесть, но тут осознала, что лежу на животе, подсунув подушку под бедра. Пижамная рубашка была на мне — целая и невредимая, а между ног еще чувствовался предательский пульс затихавшего оргазма. Трясущейся рукой я прикрыла рот, из горла вырвалось рыдание.

Боже — я поняла одно: надо срочно выбросить промокшие насквозь трусы, уничтожить все свидетельства того, что я натворила в доме Роуз, и поскорее _уносить ноги_ из этого проклятого города!


	6. Dominate

Следующее утро в ожидании Финна и Роуз выдалось долгим.

Я трижды постирала простыни Роуз, но в итоге выбросила их и понеслась в магазин за новым комплектом, а заодно и новыми подушками. Дрожащими руками я протянула кассирше деньги, пока она странно поглядывала на меня, щелкая жвачкой. Ни за что не свете не признаюсь Роуз в том, что случилось! Может, она ничего не заметит…

Милли встретила меня недовольным тявканьем, но первым делом я кинулась застилать постель и только потом накормила ее перед уходом. Собачка соскучилась по дому! Вот что я скажу.

Дом встретил меня умиротворенной тишиной. Меня слегка знобило, я вошла внутрь, крепко сжимая в руках пистолет и каждую секунду ожидая, что из какого-нибудь темного угла появится Кайло. Мне захотелось позвонить своей подруге Дейзи и спросить, нельзя ли временно пожить у нее, но вряд ли Финн мог бы позволить себе такой отпуск, а я совершенно не собиралась бросать его одного.

Сердце лихорадочно колотилось, ладони потели все сильнее, чем дальше я ступала по собственному дому, как будто ставшему мне чужим.

Убедившись, что Кайло в доме нет, я сползла на пол в ванной и заплакала — я плакала, пока меня не вырвало. Голова нещадно кружилась. _Что, черт подери, со мной происходит?!_

Прошло около часа, может, двух, когда Финн вернулся домой, один, без Роуз — к счастью, я успела взять себя в руки и принять душ. Я обняла мужа, от его одежды ощущался запах костра и сосновых иголок. Плечи Финна напряглись, но спустя секунду он похлопал меня по спине, словно я была его матерью.

— …Привет, Рей, — сказал он. — Как прошли выходные?

— Ужасно. Просто ужасно! — я спрятала лицо у него на груди и судорожно вздохнула. — Меня снова преследуют те кошмары, да еще этот _пациент_ …

Спину охватило нервное покалывание, и, прижимаясь к серому свитеру Финна, я широко распахнула глаза. О, боже… Из-за этих снов я так расшаталась, что умудрилась забыть о том, как целовалась с Кайло — с моим пациентом, _серийным убийцей_ … О господи…

Финн снова сочувственно похлопал меня по лопатке:

— Все в порядке. Теперь я здесь.

Но эти слова не отменяли того факта, что я изменила мужу. Он поцеловал меня в лоб, и я приникла к его губам, надеясь забыть про Кайло. Но когда я потянула Финна к лестнице, наверх, к нашей спальне, он отстранился и отошел.

— Я не могу, — только и сказал он.

Мое сердце сдавили невидимые тиски. Я знала — это нечестно, но все равно раздраженно зашагала вслед за ним на кухню, чтобы потребовать ответа, почему он меня не хочет.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — негодовала я. Мне было страшно, стыдно, а он даже не пытался притвориться, что его это мало-мальски волнует!

— Я не в настроении, Рей. Господи…

« _Кому-то же надо наконец отыметь тебя как подобает… тебе не кажется?_ »

Переполненная нахлынувшими эмоциями, я прикусила язык, боясь в приступе отчаяния выпалить какую-нибудь глупость, и, развернувшись, умчалась наверх, чтобы выплакаться в спальне.

Я нервно расхаживала по комнате, проводя руками по волосам, пытаясь прийти в себя. Было очевидно: Финн не хотел меня — он чуть ли не через силу ко мне прикасался — а я опустилась до того, что ответила на поцелуй мужчины, который насиловал и убивал женщин. И вот теперь меня преследовали живые кошмары о нем, он извел меня до такой степени, что это испортило мои отношения с мужем. Я потерла лоб. Похоже, мне все-таки придется уволиться.

Примерно через час в спальню явился Финн и сел рядом со мной на кровать. Он приобнял меня одной рукой, выслушивая сбивчивую историю о ночных кошмарах и издевавшемся надо мной Кайло, о том, как я получила недельный отгул за инцидент со спермой. Впрочем, мне пришлось опустить множество деталей: о том, что я целовалась с пациентом, о сексуальном характере снов и моих переживаниях насчет их соотношения с реальностью.

— Я должна уволиться, — прошептала я, переводя дыхание.

— Нельзя. У нас не хватит денег на переезд, — Финн коснулся губами моего виска. — Ты справишься. У тебя всегда все получается. Может, он выводит тебя из равновесия потому, что ты привыкла к пациентам полегче?

Я пожала плечами. Но нет. Дело было не в этом.

Неделя пролетела быстро. Большую часть времени я проводила за чтением или занятиями йогой, периодически названивая Роуз: узнать, не хочется ли ей сходить куда-нибудь, но она вечно была занята. Финн не проявлял инициативы насчет секса, а я больше не хотела навязываться. Мы спали, отвернувшись друг от друга, и как-то утром я заметила красные царапины у него на шее.

При виде этого меня замутило. Я пыталась оттолкнуть это чувство подальше, напоминая себе, что Финн всегда поддерживал меня, был моим лучшим другом, а ближе Роуз у меня не нашлось бы подруги и… Нет, я даже не стану тратить время на такие мысли!

В предпоследнюю ночь своего отгула я лежала рядом с Финном, глядя в потолок.

— Роуз не отвечает на мои звонки.

Финн пошевелился:

— Ну. Это несколько странно.

— …Да, странно.

Никто из нас больше не произнес ни слова. Я повернулась на бок и уставилась в никуда. Роуз с Финном ни за что не поступили бы так со мной.

Посреди ночи зазвонил телефон. Финн спал как убитый — я закатила глаза и, зевая, поплелась вниз. На самом деле в глубине души мне хотелось надеяться, что это Роуз собирается предупредить меня, что заболела. Это объяснило бы, почему она избегает меня.

— Доктор Кеноби?

Я удивленно моргнула:

— Э-э… Это я. По?

— У нас случился небольшой инцидент. На Джо Пека совершено нападение.

Трубка выпала у меня из руки — не став подниматься на второй этаж, чтобы переодеться, я накинула пиджак, сунула ноги в тапочки и побежала к машине.

Больница встретила меня суматохой. По, как обычно, разодетый от и до, словно и не ложился, разговаривал с офицером полиции. Его темные глаза оценивающе прошлись по мне, и он выгнул бровь.

— Симпатичная пижамка! — бросил он мне вслед, когда когда я пронеслась мимо.

— Спасибо! — огрызнулась я в ответ.

Джо катили на носилках. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами, явно без сознания, но парамедики не подпустили меня к нему. Однако я видела бинты на его голове, кровь на лице… Покрытом ссадинами и кровоподтеками, словно кто-то хотел забить его до смерти. Я задержалась у двери палаты Джо, глядя, как моего пациента завозят в лифт.

И все поняла.

Вне себя от ярости, я ринулась наверх, в безмолвное темное крыло «F». Я закатала рукава и забарабанила в дверь камеры Кайло. Охраны поблизости не было, но это не имело значения. Он как-то выбирался отсюда, и именно он напал на моего любимого пациента! Я нетерпеливо топнула ногой.

— Вот же приятный сюрприз.

Я развернулась — и как раз вовремя, чтобы Кайло успел прижать меня к двери. Сердце замерло, я засипела, пытаясь вырваться, пока он, насвистывая как ни в чем не бывало, принялся отпирать дверь собственной камеры. Он был не в черном.

Кайло втолкнул меня в камеру и, обхватив ручищами мое лицо, привлек к себе, одновременно захлопывая дверь спиной.

— Жизнь не мила без меня, да? — с этими словами он впился мне в губы и через пару секунд шумно оторвался от них. — Мне знакомо этого чувство.

— Ты напал на Джо! — прошипела я, ударив его в грудь.

—  _Я_?! Как можно! — ахнул Кайло, будто ужаснувшись самой мысли, и притянул меня к себе за талию, не давая вырваться. — Мне бы и в голову не пришло нападать на твоего обожаемого пациента, пташка.

Я замерла, глядя в его жуткие зеленые глаза. Кайло ухмыльнулся в своей привычной самодовольной манере и поднял брови: « _Не волнуйся, пташка… я сохраню твой секрет_ ».

— Ты… — распахнув глаза, я затрясла головой. — О… боже… — Я забилась с новой силой. Меня бросило в пот. — О нет… нет, нет, нет!..

— А, а, а, — мягко укорил Кайло, с улыбкой переводя дыхание, когда я дернулась в его хватке. — Тише… спокойнее. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что я сделал с тобой? Не сомневаюсь, «В*****» слегка исказил кое-какие вещи. Позволь распутать для тебя те воспоминания.

В этом не было смысла. Он соврет в любом случае — то, что случилось в ту пару ночей, навсегда останется тайной для меня. Правду будет знать только Кайло.

Я кричала, билась, пыталась укусить, как-то пнуть его, мечтая лишь бежать прочь и никогда не оглядываться. Он цокнул языком, словно имел дело с закатившим истерику ребенком, и, с легкостью пересилив мои потуги, уложил меня на хлипкую койку. Кайло вклинился коленом между моих ног и сдавил одной рукой обе мои щеки. В ужасе я цеплялась за его грудь, отчаянно пробуя найти способ сделать ему больно, а он ласково переплел свои пальцы с моими, прижимая мою руку к матрасу. У меня губы затряслись. Не плачь… Только не смей плакать…

В камере царила тишина, словно на много миль вокруг не было ни единой живой души. По моим щекам катились слезы, Кайло надувал губы, задумчиво оглядывая меня — с садистским, фальшивым сочувствием. Я помотала головой, и он повторил это движение.

— Не хочешь знать? — предположил он. Его взгляд блуждал по моим сжавшимся губам. — Сколько визитов ты помнишь? Один?

Я снова, насколько хватило сил, мотнула головой, мучительно сглотнув:

— Д-два.

— …Два?

Я опять кивнула. Не отрывая изучающего взгляда от моих губ, Кайло неспешно повернул мою голову из стороны в сторону и плавно опустился на меня. Койка заскрипела, и я жалобно заскулила. Почему меня никто не ищет?

— Я знал, что ты мигом прилетишь, если я наподдам ему, — произнес Кайло, внезапно возвращаясь к первоначальной теме. Вздохнув, он отпустил мои щеки, скользнув той же рукой к горлу. — Как овечка на заклание.

Сердце застучало где-то в ушах, и я сдавленно захрипела, когда он начал душить меня. На мгновение мне показалось, что он хочет меня убить, но это было бы слишком просто. Кайло продолжал медленно сжимать хватку, пока я не вцепилась в его запястье обеими руками, корчась над ним. Комната закружилась, в глазах вспыхнули огни, я беспомощно пыталась вдохнуть…

Давление на горло ослабло — я шумно втянула воздух, и Кайло поцеловал меня. Койка позвякивала от нашей возни. Я закашлялась, чувствуя, как он томно вжимается в меня бедрами, словно не замечая, как я отпихиваю его, слепо царапая везде, куда могу дотянуться. Он был слишком высоким, слишком тяжелым, а я ничего не могла поделать, кроме как лежать, распластавшись под ним.

Я ощутила, как Кайло просовывает руку мне под лопатки, надежно обездвиживая меня и прижимая ртом к своему плечу. Теперь я не могла издать ни звука, а он тем временем подтягивал мое бедро выше. Все, что мне оставалось, это хрипло шептать одно и то же «Не надо» снова и снова, пока он терся об меня между ног в медленном, невыносимом ритме.

— О, если бы мне давали пять центов каждый раз, когда я слышу _это_ слово… — его язык прошелся по моему уху, и я содрогнулась. — Не так уж плохо, правда? Никакой охраны, чтобы прервать нас, ни «В******», вводящего тебя в ступор… — Кайло внезапно подался вперед сильнее, заставив меня всхлипнуть, — …Пока я наслаждаюсь ощущением твоего маленького мягкого тельца, пытающегося выползти из-под меня.

Внутри скручивался жар — там, где, прижатый ко мне, за слоями одежды пульсировал его твердый член. От ужаса у меня перехватило дыхание. Мне хотелось не думать, выйти из собственного тела, отключиться, прежде чем тело предательски выдаст меня… В отчаянии я укусила Кайло за плечо и услышала его стон.

 — Хорошая девочка. Сопротивляйся.

Вдруг железная дверь лязгнула и заскрипела, открываясь. Кайло помедлил и поднял голову, благодаря чему я сумела вытянуть шею и взглянуть на того, кто пришел спасти меня.

На пороге стояла Роуз, в верхней одежде поверх пижамы — она тяжело дышала, запыхавшись. А потом подняла руку и направила на Кайло пистолет — пистолет Финна, который я абсолютно точно принесла сегодня домой…

— Слезь с нее.


	7. Destroy

Роуз трясло.

Пистолет дрожал в ее руках, и Кайло надо мной расплылся в улыбке. Не сводя с Роуз глаз, он приподнялся, чтобы перевернуть меня на живот. Я закряхтела и попыталась его брыкнуть, но он заломил мне руки за спину и оседлал мои бедра. Господи, какой же он был тяжеленный!..

— До чего приятно видеть вас, доктор Тико, — промурлыкал Кайло. — Пришли понаблюдать или поучаствовать?

— Роуз… — выдохнула я. — Найди По…

Свободной рукой Кайло закрыл мне рот.

— Кто знает, что я могу сотворить с ней в твое отсутствие. Даже убить. Ты готова взять на себя такую ответственность?

Я задергалась под ним — если Роуз догадается пальнуть, на звук выстрела сбегутся полицейские, — но все, что я могла, это глухо мычать в ладонь Кайло. Он легко подавлял мои попытки освободиться, а Роуз испуганно таращилась на нас карими глазами.

Напряженная пауза все тянулась и тянулась, пока он не разрядил ее вздохом. Койка скрипнула — он слез с нее и начал подтягивать меня к себе, вероятно, чтобы использовать в качестве щита… Тогда Роуз шевельнулась — у нее подрагивали даже губы.

— Что же, доктор Тико, — протянул Кайло, — каким бы удовольствием ни было повидаться с вами…

Грянул выстрел.

Кайло зашипел от изумления и рухнул на пол; я, освободившись, поспешно поползла прочь — и тут заметила кровавую дыру в его икре и замерла от ужаса. Он осторожно потрогал рану и вдруг засмеялся, увидев кровь на пальцах, а потом стиснул челюсти и подался вперед, собираясь встать.

Роуз выстрелила снова, на этот раз попав ему в другую ногу, кажется, в бедро. Кайло выплюнул короткое «Блять!» и упал на колени. Тяжело дыша от боли, он распластался на спине и застонал, явно стараясь не заорать. Кровь заливала его комбинезон, пачкала пол, пока я добиралась до Роуз, чтобы забрать у нее пистолет — до того, как она произведет контрольный выстрел в голову.

— Роуз, какого черта?! — рявкнула я.

— Я… Прости! Я запаниковала!

В камеру ворвались полицейские вместе с По, и выяснить, при каких обстоятельствах у моей лучшей подруги оказался пистолет моего мужа, стало не так важно, как оправдать ее решение подстрелить пациента. Постепенно все вылилось в перебранку, и полиция увела Роуз, дав мне возможность наброситься на нашего заведующего и сообщить ему, что он идиот. Кайло увезли на каталке, но я даже не взглянула ему вслед.

— Это безумие! — бросила я. — Он сбегал из лечебницы, признался в нападении на другого пациента и только что угрожал мне физическим насилием!

По направился прочь, словно не слыша меня, и тогда я схватила его за руку. Он круто повернулся, перехватывая мое запястье, и сделал шаг ко мне. Я не двинулась, твердо глядя ему в глаза.

— Следите за языком, доктор Кеноби, — его пальцы напряглись. — Или пожалеете о своей несдержанности.

— Это угроза?

— Дружеское предупреждение, — По наклонился и понизил голос: — Ваш пациент минутой ранее отправился в больницу — я предлагаю вам немного отдохнуть и завтрашним же утром навестить его.

И преспокойно удалился.

Кипя от злости, я догнала полицейских, спросила, можно ли забрать оружие Финна — и, не удивившись ответу, что оно останется у них на время разбирательства, поехала домой, чувствуя себя хуже некуда.

Финн сидел в гостиной. Я швырнула ключи в корзинку у двери и подошла к дивану. Снова шел «Околдованный». Было темно, но я видела опухшие глаза мужа, подсохшие полоски слез на его щеках.

— На работе случился кошмар, — сказала я.

Он кивнул:

— Роуз прибегала за пистолетом. Сказала, что знает, куда ты собралась.

— Ага.

Я задержалась еще на мгновение, а потом решительно пошла наверх. Финн остался спать на диване.

Утром мне стало немного лучше. Кайло был прикован к постели, так что угроза того, что он ворвется в мой дом или нападет на меня в камере, была минимальной. Я приняла душ, сделала глубокий вдох и приготовилась встречать новый день. Всему свое время. Сначала надо разобраться с ненормальным пациентом, затем вернуться домой и понять что к чему с возможной — _возможной_  — изменой моего мужа. Меня тошнило от самой мысли об этом.

Так что, на время отринув мрачные думы, я поехала в больницу, которая находилась в двадцати минутах езды, к северу от Ричмонда. Это была ближайшая больница, куда можно было добраться меньше чем за час — практически как пересечь весь Род-Айленд, —поэтому никуда больше его отвезти не могли.

Заперев машину, я поднялась по ступеням. Это было весьма старое здание, облупившееся местами и выдержавшее десяток начатых, но так и не доведенных до конца перестроек. Из приемной меня послали на верхний этаж, и я в компании какой-то сгорбленной пожилой дамы вошла в лифт, который вознес меня к палате Кайло. Задумчиво постукивая ногой, я запоздало пожалела, что Роуз не задела артерию — это решило хотя бы часть моих проблем.

В коридоре висела тишина. Нужная мне палата располагалась в дальнем конце коридора, перед дверью стоял вооруженный охранник — я показала ему свои документы, и меня пропустили внутрь. Палата была незаперта, что показалось мне несколько странным.

Посреди просторной комнаты с желтовато-белыми стенами и темным линолеумом я увидела лежащего на кровати Кайло. К его локтю тянулась трубочка капельницы, накачивающей его, судя по всему, снотворным, а монитор рядом тихо попискивал в такт сердцебиению. Меня так и подмывало стукнуть его по забинтованному бедру поверх одеяла, но я, проявив надлежащий профессионализм, опустилась на стул рядом с постелью. Перила были высоко подняты, и наручник на правом запястье надежно приковывал Кайло к металлическим прутьям.

Кайло выглядел… умиротворенно. Обычно находиться рядом с ним было все равно что наблюдать за хищником, расхаживающим по клетке, но сейчас он казался обыкновенным спящим человеком. Я немного понаблюдала за ним, потешив проснувшееся любопытство, а потом кашлянула, когда он застонал и поморщился во сне.

Зеленые глаза распахнулись и сонно обратились ко мне.

— Привет… — пробормотал Кайло, улыбаясь. Он попытался шевельнуть правой рукой и вытаращил глаза, осознав, что прикован к кровати. — О… — Сонно заморгав, он поерзал и зевнул. — Нога болит…

— Только одна? — я вскинула бровь. — Роуз выстрелила в тебя дважды.

— О-о… — облизнул он губы, и его полуприкрытые глаза нашли меня. — Я изнасиловал тебя?

— Нет, не изнасиловал, — я щелкнула ручкой, глянув на него с холодной улыбкой. — Каким-то чудом я по-прежнему здесь, трачу драгоценное время на того, кто начисто лишен совести.

Кайло засмеялся было, но перекосился от боли, случайно потревожив ногу.

— Это потому, что Дэмерон у меня на крючке.

… _Что_? Я попыталась не выдать своего удивления, сомневаясь, можно ли принимать на веру его слова, вполне возможно, произнесенные в бреду, под действием лекарств. Но Кайло был более чем рад пояснить сказанное, и без лишних просьб — он кивнул, снова облизнув сухие губы. Я постаралась не слишком на него пялиться.

— Спроси его о жене, — шепотом подсказал Кайло. — Откуда она.

— Кайло…

— Это не мое имя.

Я нахмурилась и собралась задать свои вопросы, но его глаза остекленели, утратив все признаки рассудка. Он медленно повел головой из стороны в сторону и забормотал имя в тот самый момент, когда в палату вошла медсестра.

— … _Бен, Бен, Бен, Бен, Бен, Бен_ …

Бросив на него беспокойный взгляд, я постаралась приветливо улыбнуться.

— Эм… С ним все в порядке?

— Что? — моргнула женщина и со смехом махнула рукой. — О, всего лишь снотворное! Это сильная штука.

Глаза Кайло были полуоткрыты, его невидящий взгляд бессмысленно блуждал по комнате. Я вновь улыбнулась, кивнула медсестре и, едва она ушла, наклонилась к нему, накрыв его ладонь своей. Это вернуло ему признаки разума, и я невольно испытала облегчение, когда Кайло повернул голову и с улыбкой разлепил глаза.

Я покосилась на открытую дверь.

— Что ты хотел сказать, упомянув Кайдел?

— Шлюху Дэмерона?

— …Да, если тебе так угодно.

Кайло затрясся от смеха, но тут же осекся.

— Отсоси мне, и я все тебе расскажу.

Тьфу! Я закатила глаза, отстраняясь, но он жалобно заскулил и замотал головой. Сжав меня за руку, он потянул меня обратно, но в этом жесте не чувствовалось угрозы — скорее отчаяние.

Он шумно сглотнул, ловя мой взгляд.

— Ей не двадцать. Ей шестнадцать.

Я не удержалась — нервно хмыкнула, тряхнув головой.

— Сколько же в тебе дерьма.

Но Кайло не стал отшучиваться в ответ. Он пожал плечами. У меня по спине побежали мурашки, и я мысленно вернулась к немногочисленным встречам с Кайдел, пытаясь припомнить что-нибудь… этакое. Она определенно выглядела молодо, но я списала это на ее природное счастье. Меня пригласили на свадьбу, я помню, как она сияла, произнося клятвы верности По… Впрочем, поженились они действительно стремительно.

Вздрогнув, я забрала свою руку у Кайло.

— Это невозможно.

— Спроси у него, пташка. Посмотрим, как он отреагирует.

— Бред! Это же незаконно! — Мое лицо скривилось в гримасе отвращения. — И ему сорок!

Кайло поудобнее устроился на подушках.

— М-м. Так и есть.

Мы помолчали. Я сложила руки на груди, прикусив щеку и размышляя о Кайдел, о ее внешности и поведении, не зная, стоит ли из-за этого вступать в конфликт с По. Кайло, должно быть… как-то _раздобыл_ ее для По. Но — как и какой ценой? Еще одна загадка.

Я куснула ноготь, снова глянула на своего глупо лыбящегося пациента. Сейчас Кайло был монстром, но монстром на поводке, так что у меня появилось время все обдумать, поговорить с Финном и Роуз, побеседовать с По и решить собственные проблемы — и, возможно, выяснить, почему Кайло в беспамятстве раз за разом повторял имя «Бен»…

Многое в нем казалось слишком странным, мне не удавалось найти то событие, которое послужило спусковым крючком его жестоких, психопатических черт личности. Сама история его болезни была скудной, в карте имелось много ошибок. Русский эмигрант из Волгограда — с этого можно было начать, например, связаться с кем-то из Бюро переписи населения и запросить информацию о Кайло Рене. Наверное, так было бы вернее.

Я посмотрела на него, подперев подбородок ладонью.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Его зеленые глаза были затуманенными и голодными, он слегка улыбнулся.

— Всего.

Хм. Я ответила улыбкой и шлепнула его по бедру, прежде чем двинуться к выходу. Позади раздался стон и смех, но я знала: сегодня я доберусь домой и спокойно высплюсь. Пока чудовище сидело в клетке, у меня было время, чтобы поискать ответы на мои вопросы.


	8. Devastate

Отыскать телефонный номер Бюро переписи в Волгограде оказалось сложнее, чем я думала. Особенно в разгар холодной войны, когда половине молодого мужского населения страны приходилось воевать за границей, во Вьетнаме. Так что я созвонилась с библиотекой, и библиотекарь посоветовал мне связаться с русским посольством в Вашингтоне — у них был прямой доступ к этой информации и переводчик, если понадобится. Однако такая поездка обещала занять не один день, поэтому затею пришлось отложить до следующих выходных.

Мы с Финном по-прежнему избегали друг друга. В понедельник я собиралась на работу, погруженная в неприятные размышления. Полиция сняла все обвинения с Роуз, и мне предстояло придумать, как начать неловкий, болезненный разговор о том, что она спит с моим мужем. Мне искренне не хотелось говорить об этом, но я должна была услышать правду из ее уст.

Но первым делом я нанесла визит По — и вот этой встречи я ждала с нетерпением. Я постучала в дверь его кабинета и вошла, не дожидаясь приглашения — мой начальник, как обычно, трепался с женой по телефону. При виде меня он закатил глаза и сказал в трубку что-то на иностранном языке, отчего по моей спине побежали мурашки. Звучание отчетливо напоминало немецкий или русский.

— Что у вас на этот раз, доктор Кеноби? — раздраженно спросил По, вешая трубку.

Я непринужденно уселась на стул напротив него и с улыбкой наклонила голову.

— Хм. Кайдел, оказывается, русская?

— Да, — он начал перебирать бумаги, демонстративно не глядя в мою сторону. — Но она не шпионка, если именно это взбрело тебе в голову. Что тебе нужно? У меня полно дел.

— О, ничего такого. Пришла поболтать. Кстати, как вы познакомились?

Темные глаза По скользнули по мне.

— В баре.

Я медленно кивнула, надула губы, а он сложил руки на груди. Мы молчали, он черкнул что-то на листке, а я покрутила обручальное кольцо на пальце. На стене тикали часы. Снаружи слышались шаги, доносились обрывки разговоров.

— Давно у нас пускают шестнадцатилеток в бары?

По замер и наконец-то по-настоящему посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Как меняются времена, не правда ли? — присвистнула я, подняв брови.

На его лице промелькнула масса эмоций, но затем он выдавил улыбку. Я ехидно ухмыльнулась, пока он шевелил губами, решая, угрожать мне или перейти к тотальному отрицанию.

В итоге По откинулся на спинку кресла и засмеялся.

— Кайдел двадцать два, Рей. Хочешь увидеть ее свидетельство о рождении?

— То есть документы, которые Кайло выдал при покупке?

Вновь наступило молчание. Лицо По исказилось в гримасе. У нас были натянутые отношения с самого начала знакомства — он был наглым, тщеславным ослом, но при этом достаточно терпимым начальником, который заботился о пациентах. Однако покупка молоденькой девушки перевешивала все его положительные черты.

— Он сказал тебе? — По стиснул пальцы.

— Разумеется. Он ведь одержим мной. — Я расправила плечи и подняла одну из рамок с фотографиями его жены, чтобы рассмотреть ее лицо. — Вот причина, по которой меня упорно вынуждают держать его в качестве пациента, несмотря на нападения и сталкинг? Поэтому он как ни в чем не бывало гуляет вне лечебницы?

— У тебя нет доказательств.

— Нет, — согласилась я. — Полагаю, что нет. Но я раскопаю бумаги и найду название той деревни, откуда Кайло умыкнул Кайдел.

По скрипнул зубами:

— Кайдел счастлива со мной. Кроме того, Кайло их… не похищает. У него есть контакт по ту сторону океана, который этим занимается, а Кайло организует точки сбыта девушек.

Точки сбыта? _Сбыта_ девушек? У меня внутри все скрутило от отвращения, и я поставила фото улыбающейся Кайдел обратно на стол. В длинных список преступлений Кайло стоило добавить торговлю людьми. Мне безумно захотелось слетать за океан, найти того больного урода, который был сообщником Кайло, и порвать его на мелкие кусочки!

— Как его зовут? — холодно спросила я.

— Сноук, — По глянул на фото жены, — пардон, _Верховный лидер_ Сноук. Удачи в поисках, ФБР давно опустило руки. Кайло схватили, когда они привезли Кайдел, поэтому новый связной здесь, Армитаж Хакс, окопался где-то в глубинке штата Мэн. Бескрайнее побережье, густые леса… Неудивительно, что всякий, кто умудрится сбежать, легко потеряется в глуши.

— Спасибо, что раскрыл мне свой коварный план, придурок.

По рассмеялся:

— Кайло все равно тебе расскажет. Да и что ты сделаешь, Рей? Поедешь туда и освободишь их всех? Я просто позвоню Хаксу и скажу ему избавиться от проблемы.

— Да, верно, — я встала и вежливо задвинула стул. — В конце недели я отправлюсь в путешествие, чтобы узнать больше об истории болезни Кайло.

— Не утруждайся. Сноук — единственный, кто хоть что-то знает о нем, Кайло — его звездный ученик. Если хочешь знать, почему он творит это дерьмо, то я облегчу тебе задачу: фактически его вырастил жестокий психопат, и — не говори, что для тебя это откровение, — он сам стал его подобием. Но эта не та шокирующая травма, про которую ты надеялась услышать?

Я смела бумаги с его стола и покинула кабинет.

Все не могло быть настолько просто. Люди не скатывались в такие глубины жестокости, если только с ними не случалось что-то поистине ужасающее или… они не переживали по-настоящему кошмарное детство. Гейн, Кемпер… Никто не рождался чистым злом — в него погружались, со временем впитывая его глубже и глубже под кожу. Если бы Сноук обращался с Кайло настолько ужасно, он сам стал бы его первой жертвой.

…Возможно. Или, возможно, между ними установилась нездоровая связь. Биологические родители Кайло умерли, у него почти не было акцента. Возможно, в детстве он бежал от нацистов вместе с семьей, а потом что-то случилось, и его подобрал Сноук. Это могло создать очень глубокую связь в зависимости от того, сколько ему тогда было. Я не заметила на нем видимых шрамов или травм, наводящих на мысли о побоях… Может, он подвергался сексуальному насилию и нападал на женщин, чтобы выместить на них свою боль и гнев.

На данный момент это были все мои гипотезы.

— Хей… Рей!

Тьфу… Меня ждал разговор, который я _не хотела_ вести. Обернувшись, я слегка улыбнулась Роуз. Она нагнала меня, прижимая к груди карту, и смущенно кашлянула.

— Сумасшедшая субботняя ночка, правда?

— Еще бы.

— …Когда Дэмерон позвонил мне, я сразу поняла, куда ты ринешься, — она заулыбалась. — И решила, что иметь под рукой что-нибудь для самообороны не помешает, поэтому заглянула к вам, чтобы одолжить у Финна пистолет — на всякий случай. Как видишь, не зря.

— Не зря.

Мы замолчали. Я остановилась перед дверью моего кабинета, пока Роуз переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Что-то случилось? — тихо спросила она.

Я пожала плечами, пытаясь обуздать гнев.

— Я не знаю, Роуз, не уверена, что лучше: пациент, беспрерывно угрожающий меня изнасиловать, или лучшая подруга, которая спит с моим мужем. — Я открыла дверь и натянуто улыбнулась. — Может, тебе стоит обсудить это с Финном?

Она вздрогнула, глядя на меня, как олень в свете фар.

Других подтверждений мне не требовалось. Войдя в свой кабинет, я проплакала остаток дня — и никто меня не побеспокоил.

Чтобы быть с Финном, я пожертвовала всем: порвала с друзьями, переехала из теплой, солнечной Аризоны в крошечный, скучный Род-Айленд, терпела косые взгляды в колледже, ходила на все акции протеста, пока не вынесли вердикт по Лавингам! Мы с Финном рыдали от счастья, целуясь прямо в толпе перед зданием суда, и под гром аплодисментов и общий смех нам казалось, что мы были единственными людьми во Вселенной!

И он отбросил все это, отбросил меня, как мусор!

Финн был дома, когда я вернулась. Сидел, обхватив голову руками, и когда он поднял лицо, я увидела, что оно залито слезами… Но мне было не до спокойствия и рассудительности. Я налетела на него с криком, разбила нашу чашу, еще липкую от свадебного вина. Сначала он терпел, но когда я размахнулась, чтобы врезать ему, схватил меня за запястья.

— Ты мне как сестра! — со слезами в голосе воскликнул Финн, перехватывая меня за плечи и встряхивая, чтобы я пришла в себя. — Я люблю тебя, Рей, но оказалось, что не так, как я думал!

— Убери от меня руки! — прошипела я. — Я всю жизнь положила на то, чтобы быть с тобой, и вот чем ты мне отплатил?!

— Ты всегда так говоришь, будто я чертова обуза! Вечно пытаешься заставить меня чувствовать вину за принятое тобой решение! В колледже ты обожала затыкать людей и таскала меня на митинги, держа за ручку, когда мы шли по улице! Дальше мы переехали сюда, потому что ты сказала, что здесь мы сможем больше бывать на людях вместе — так почему этого не происходит?! Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я навещал тебя на работе? Мы что, переехали сюда, чтобы тебе было легче меня прятать? Теперь, когда ты стала врачом, ты боишься испортить свою репутацию?

Я залепила ему пощечину со всей силы! Финн, похоже, сообразил, что зашел слишком далеко, а я — что он отчасти прав. Мы оба притихли, стоя среди осколков посуды, разлетевшихся на части, совсем как наше брак.

Я не моргая смотрела на разбитую чашу.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты съехал до конца недели.

— …Ладно.

Оставаться сейчас в этом доме я не могла. Я вытерла глаза, прихватила ключи и молча вышла за дверь. Финн не двинулся с места.

Шмыгая носом, я села в машину, опустила стекла и поехала вперед — горький ветер овевал мокрое лицо, заглушая шум в голове. Я проплакала еще некоторое время и, немного успокоившись, остановилась у закусочной, где взяла бургер и картошку. Во рту ощущался вкус пепла, но я заставляла себя есть, периодически подавляя всхлипывания при воспоминаниях о счастливых минувших деньках.

Около семи я вернулась в машину, уставилась опухшими глазами в пустоту — и внезапно услышала стук по стеклу. Я медленно перевела взгляд на окно и увидела высокого, стройного мужчину — рыжеволосого, с бородой. Он помахал мне и улыбнулся, так что я опустила стекло, одновременно пытаясь привести лицо в порядок.

— Простите, — забормотала я, — моя машина вам мешает или?..

— Нет, вовсе нет. — Он протянул руку, гибкую и изящную. — Меня зовут Армитаж Хакс. Кайло Рен прислал меня, он хочет, чтобы я передал вам подарок.

Я застыла, уставившись на Хакса. Этот вот парень перевозил на наш континент угодивших в рабство женщин! Должно быть, он понял, что репутация опередила его, потому что улыбался теперь как-то зловеще. Он убрал руку и, достав серебристый подарочный пакет, сунул его в окно.

— Для тебя, — пояснил он. — Наслаждайся.

Вздрогнув, я взяла пакет и положила его на пассажирское сиденье. Хакс вежливо кивнул и повернулся спиной, спрятав руки в карманы черного пиджака. Я дождалась, пока отъехала его черная машина, и разорвала пакет, обнаружив в нем открытку и коробку в серебристой подарочной бумаге.

Нахмурившись, я провела указательным пальцем по краю коробки и поднесла к лицу открытку. Бумага была в розовых тонах, украшенная цветами, и поверх них белел элегантный крупный шрифт: «Мои глубочайшие соболезнования». Я сцепила зубы и перевернула открытку, чтобы прочитать послание.

« _Рей!_

_Расторжение брака — всегда сложный период в жизни, но я лелею надежду, что у тебя все хорошо. Не забудь, что организм нужно как следует увлажнять (конча считается, если у тебя возник такой вопрос), и не забывай чистить зубы и мыться. У погружающегося в депрессию человека уход за собой может отойти на второй план._

_И удели немного времени себе, пташка: может, тебе стоит подобрать новое хобби, например, рисование или рукоделие? Как знать? Вдруг тебе понравится. Раньше ты выражала абсолютную незаинтересованность в моих хобби, но я готов предложить их тебе снова на этом долгом пути к исцелению. Насилие весьма способствует достижению катарсиса._

_Целую и обнимаю,_

_Кайло._

_P.S. Ты ведь теперь живешь одна… Верно? :)_ »

Я заскрежетала зубами так, что у меня чуть не свело челюсти. Разорвав открытку пополам, я зашипела и кинула ее обратно в пакет. Оставалась коробка, и я решила заодно открыть и ее. Она была небольшой, и я разодрала оберточную бумагу в считанные мгновения.

Вибратор. _Ну конечно_ , это был вибратор! В ярости я сорвала прикрепленную к нему маленькую записку.

« _Для практики в эти долгие одинокие ночи. Не подведи меня, птаха_ ».

— Сукин ты сын! — сплюнула я, швырнула всю эту дрянь на пол и завела мотор. Вдавив педаль до отказа, я помчалась к лечебнице, чтобы в конце концов заехать Кайло по его проклятой ноге!


	9. Detract

Когда я ворвалась в палату, Кайло сидел на постели с мисочкой «Джелл-О» и выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в нашу прошлую встречу — ясные, блестящие зеленые глаза уставились на меня. Он ухмыльнулся, но поплатился за это, чуть не выплюнув десерт, когда я с размаху хлопнула его по бедру, прямо по огнестрельной ране. На заднем плане тихо работал телевизор. Резко втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Кайло рассмеялся:

— Что, подарок не пришелся тебе по душе?

— Как тебе удалось так быстро все разнюхать?

Он сунул в рот ложку желе:

— Хакс заходил меня навестить, и я его попросил приглядывать за тобой, пока я выздоравливаю. Такое печальное открытие… Финн действительно спит с твоей лучшей подругой? Как думаешь, уж _ей-то_ он кончает в рот?

— Заткнись! — я сцепила зубы и встала перед ним, сложив руки на груди. — По мне все рассказал: о тебе, о торговле людьми и твоем дружке Сноуке.

Кайло пожал плечами и, поставив миску на постель, приступил к маффину.

— Всем надо на что-то жить, доктор Кеноби. Кроме того, какая судьба ждала этих девушек? Гнить в безымянной глухой деревушке? Не приятнее ли жить в тепле и безопасности, с одним мужчиной, а?

Не сводя с него взгляда, я опустилась на стул возле кровати. Он заулыбался, не отрываясь от десерта, лишь на пару секунд отвлекся, убирая волосы назад в пучок. Что ж, как только я улажу дела с разводом, то сразу, немедленно, вернусь в Аризону и больше никогда-никогда не ступлю на землю Род-Айленда! Совсем скоро я избавлюсь от Кайло Рена, По Дэмерона и всех тех ужасных, темных вещей, в которых они были замешаны!

Я придумаю, как послать весточку полиции. К сожалению, я ничего не добьюсь, если ворвусь в участок и ошарашу дежурного диким заявлением. Хотя лагерь в штате Мэн вполне материален… Да, с этого стоит начать — я попытаюсь найти его и рано или поздно ниточки приведут к По и Кайло. Пусть Кайдел выглядит счастливой, она молоденькая девушка, которая не должна выходить за сорокалетнего мужика. У нее вся жизнь впереди.

— Как вы познакомились со Сноуком? — поинтересовалась я, решив сменить тактику.

— Я был сиротой, и он взял меня к себе.

— И когда он начал тебя растлевать?

Кайло издал лающий смешок.

— До сих пор ищешь горестную повесть о моем прошлом? Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но у меня таковой нет, — он аккуратно коснулся рта салфеткой и сдвинул поднос с колен на край кровати. — Мне нравится насиловать и убивать женщин, и только. Это доставляет мне удовольствие.

— Но _почему_?

Кайло снова улыбнулся, и я поджала губы.

Может, все-таки лучше оставить анонимную наводку полиции и бросить все это? Я не обязана раскапывать историю психопатии Кайло или не спать ночами, размышляя о том, как он стал серийным убийцей. Это не мои проблемы. Я возвращусь в Аризону, бросив все это дерьмо в Род-Айленде.

…Если только он не последует за мной. А я знала, что такой, как он, непременно двинется по следу.

Я потерла лоб.

— К слову, каким образом По наткнулся на Кайдел?

— Приехал на экскурсию на наш объект, у нас там есть фотографии всех девушек. Каждая по сотне тысяч, плюс двадцать за доставку в страну. Кайдел привезли из гетто, и надо сказать, По ее очень увлек. Она была девственницей к тому же, но это продлилось недолго, — Кайло широко улыбнулся. — Крови было довольно много.

— Прелесть.

— Часть мы сдаем в аренду — три штуки за двадцать четыре часа. — Он переключил канал на телевизоре и прищурился. — Но не волнуйся, пташка, тебя я ни с кем делить не буду.

— Я, безусловно, в восторге. Однако почему ты так одержим именно мной?

Кайло хотел было что-то сказать, но скривился и схватился за виски. Прорычал что-то себе под нос и уронил голову, раскачиваясь туда-сюда, словно от сильной боли. Я нахмурилась и, вытянув руку, дотронулась кончиками пальцев до его плеча. То, что у него отсутствовала эмпатия, не значило, что у меня ее не было.

— Позвать медсестру? — тихо спросила я.

— Нет, от «М*****» головные боли усиливаются. — Пару минут он тяжело дышал, а потом выпрямился, растирая лицо. — Блять!.. Чертовски больно…

Его мучили головные боли? Я приложила ладонь к его бицепсу — казалось, Кайло… не в себе. Зеленые глаза затуманились, слезились, и он крепче сжал челюсти.

— Думаю, у них есть анестетики или триптаны. Как давно у тебя эти боли?

— Сколько себя помню. Ничего страшного.

Ну конечно. Я закатила глаза и, высунувшись в коридор, позвала медсестру, аккуратно предложив ей сделать пациенту укол «С*****», и через пару минут она вернулась со шприцем. Пока медсестра ставила укол, Кайло лучезарно улыбался ей, и, едва закончив, она — с порозовевшими щеками — торопливо покинула палату .

Триптаны подействовали быстро. Кайло с удивлением моргнул, и наступил мой черед улыбаться с важным видом.

— Я же врач, — просто объяснила я. — Я знаю, что может помочь.

— М-м… верно, — он закрыл глаза. — Могла бы смотреть, как я корчусь от боли.

— В отличие от тебя, я не психопатка с садистскими наклонностями.

— Тоже верно, — рассмеялся Кайло и приоткрыл один свой жуткий зеленый глаз. — Ты хочешь знать, почему я «одержим» тобой?

— Было бы неплохо получить какие-то разъяснения.

Из коридора донесся писк приборов, и мимо палаты быстрым шагом прошли медсестры. Кайло помолчал с минуту, а затем подтянулся на кровати повыше, поморщившись, когда потревожил раны. Врачи вставили трубки, чтобы держать пулевые отверстия дренируемыми, так что через неделю-другую он должен был встать на ноги.

Я наблюдала за ним с притворным безразличием, но сердце гулко билось в груди. Обычно мне хватало нескольких сеансов, чтобы узнать о пациенте все, однако Кайло по-прежнему оставался для меня загадкой. Я видела о нем странные сны, вспоминала о нем в неподходящие моменты и тратила свое время и энергию, пытаясь разгадать тайну его прошлого. Надеюсь, лицо не выдавало моих сложных эмоций. Я не могла понять, почему меня это так волнует?

Кайло встретил мой взгляд — на этот раз он не улыбался.

— Сначала все шло как обычно — мне нравится мучить моих психиатров… Но потом появилось кое-что еще, что-то странное… Что-то, чего я не совсем понимаю.

Я тяжело вздохнула и поднялась со стула.

— Это так себе объяснение.

— Эмоции не моя сильная сторона. — Я заметила, как он сглотнул. — Ты уходишь?

— Наверное, мне стоит помочь Финну вывезти его пожитки из моего дома.

Мы смотрели друг на друга, а потом я, шевельнув губами, ушла из палаты, прежде чем Кайло успел сказать что-нибудь.

Дом встретил меня пустотой. Я бросила ключи в корзинку в прихожей и рухнула на колени, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Финн оставил записку, в которой сообщал, что вернется через несколько дней за оставшимися вещами, и я, рыдая, поплелась на кухню, чтобы припасть к бутылке вина.

Так я провела ночь. Тень прошедших событий угнетала меня, но от нее было никуда не деться. Вытерев нос, я приступила к сбору вещей для переезда в Аризону и, занимаясь делом, вспоминала все, что мы пережили с Финном. Было тихо и темно, но я знала, что Кайло сейчас точно не появится из ниоткуда.

В ванной я упала на пол и потеряла сознание.

— Приветик, Рей.

Я распахнула глаза, но на сей раз осознавала четко, что сплю. Улыбающийся Кайло возвышался надо мной с ножом в руке. Он наклонился, запустил длинные пальцы мне в волосы и в следующий миг швырнул меня на кровать, на голубые простыни. Едва я успела перевернуться на спину, как Кайло забрался на меня сверху, приставив к моему горлу нож.

— Ч-чего ты хочешь?.. — отрывисто спросила я.

Кайло без слов разорвал мой пижамный топ. Я со всхлипом дернулась, и следом он стащил с меня штаны, вклиниваясь между моих бедер. Я причитала, умоляла его остановиться, но он грубо вошел в меня, продолжая пугающе молчать. Его губы прижались к моей щеке, толчки стали быстрыми и сильными. Я рыдала, но было так хорошо… Нет… Нет, не могло быть! Мое тело пыталось то подмахнуть ему, то силилось скинуть его тушу.

— Я знаю, — шепнул он. — Будет проще, если притворятся, что не хочешь, правда?

— Нет!.. НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ!

Он прижался лбом к моему лбу, его зеленые глаза были пронизывающими и яркими.

— Врушка.

Сон не заканчивался. Каким-то образом он доставлял мне мучительное болезненное удовлетворение — я притворно сопротивлялась, отталкивая плечи Кайло, пока он пыхтел, работая, как отбойный молоток. Я закричала, требуя, чтобы он оставил меня в покое, но в ответ он со смехом закрыл мне рот ладонью.

— Перестань, Рей. Ты никого не обманешь.

Внезапно я очнулась и обнаружила, что лежу на животе, со сбившимся дыханием, и скользнула пальцами под трусики. Не соображая, что делаю, о чем думаю, я принялась мастурбировать, постанывая в подушку и подаваясь навстречу своей руке. Дыхание участилось, стало рваным, пока я вспоминала, как Кайло играючи кинул меня на постель, как брал меня, — и с воплем безудержно кончила через минуту.

Стыд окатил меня с ног до головы. Дрожа, я залезла под душ, пытаясь смыть вину, но она занозами впилась мне в кожу. Пульс участился, когда я взяла чистую пижаму. Проклятый Кайло…

_— Да… Трахни меня._

_Я открыла глаза, а он прижимался к моей спине. Без лишних слов он рывком вошел в меня, приникая поцелуем к моему затылку. Позвоночник кольнуло от удовольствия, когда изящные пальцы обвили мое горло, начиная сжиматься. Я чувствовала, как его плоть набухает во мне, горячая, жадная и твердая — и это была наивысшая точка моих желаний._

_— Хорошая девочка._

Я пришла в себя со стоном и давящим жаром внизу живота. Лежа распластавшись на спине, я медленно просунула руку в белье — но в следующий миг отдернула ее, осознав, что делаю. Я замычала, перекатываясь с боку на бок, но не выдержала — продолжила начатое, трогая себя снова. Голова шла кругом. Я вспоминала чужое тяжелое присутствие за спиной, Кайло, шепчущего мне в ухо и наполняющего меня семенем.

Кажется, я начинала сходить с ума. Отчаянно хотелось бросить все и уехать сегодня, но это была моя последняя неделя на работе.

Стараясь прогнать из головы все поползновения навестить Кайло, я устроила так, чтобы Финн зашел за вещами, пока я в лечебнице. Роуз меня избегала. Я опустошила свой совместный с бывшим мужем банковский счет и приготовила для юриста документы на развод. Последняя невыносимая неделя на Род-Айленде… Но без нее не обойтись.

В пятницу днем я даже не потрудилась попрощаться с По. После работы я приехала домой и закончила паковать вещи для длительного переезда в Аризону. Их отправят на склад неподалеку от Тусона, пока я не подыщу дом или квартиру. Бог с ними — с ежемесячными счетами… Из Доджа надо валить. Каждый день в этом опустевшем доме приближает меня к безумию.

Наконец настала моя последняя ночь здесь. Я поднялась наверх, легла на пол — так как мебель уже увезли — и уставилась в темное окно. Финн остался в прошлом, как и Роуз, теперь я начну все заново. Встречу кого-нибудь нового.

— Рей?

Я подняла голову. Финн?! Стоя на пороге спальни, он слабо улыбнулся. Я смотрела, как он подходит, как опускается рядом со мной на пол, но чувствовала себя слишком измотанной, чтобы выпроводить его прочь.

— Как Роуз? — выпалила я первое, что пришло в голову.

— …Нормально. Она расстроена, — Финн посмотрел мне в глаза. — Я люблю тебя, Рей. Надеюсь, ты найдешь свое счастье.

— Я тоже, — дернула я плечом.

Мы повернулись друг к другу и обнялись. Мне вспомнилось «Солнышко» Джонни Кэша и наш медленный танец. На глаза навернулись слезы. Теперь все ушло в прошлое навсегда.

— Ну разве не мило?

Спину обожгло ледяным холодом. Мы с Финном вскинулись при звуках этого голоса: на пороге спальни застыл Кайло Рен, весь в черном, с ножом в руке. Он не был тем ослабевшим человеком, которого я навещала на неделе. Улыбнувшись, он покрутил нож в длинных пальцах.

Финн вскочил:

— Чувак… Не трогай ее, хорошо?

— О, я пришел не за Рей, — Кайло обнажил зубы в улыбке. — А за тобой.

Я заорала, когда Кайло, пинком захлопнув дверь, двинулся на Финна, занося сверкающий нож. Он полоснул его по горлу — я ничего не успела сделать, лишь завизжала и в ужасе прикрыла рот, когда мой муж рухнул на бежевый ковер с перерезанным горлом. Кажется, я даже слышала, как булькает кровь, бурным потоком хлынувшая наружу… А затем помутневшие карие глаза Финна закрылись. Он больше не шевелился.

Зато жуткие зеленые глаза Кайло смотрели прямо на меня:

— А теперь…

С истерическими рыданиями я принялась отползать на четвереньках, но Кайло настиг меня, вдавив колено мне в спину. Он отшвырнул нож и прижал мои запястья к полу. Я пронзительно завопила, когда он сжал мой подбородок, наваливаясь на меня своим огромным, тяжелым телом.

— Хорошая девочка, — проворковал Кайло. — Твою кроватку увезли, но я все равно трахну тебя здесь.

— НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ! — взвыла я, отбиваясь. — УБИРАЙСЯ!

— Тише, тише, — утешающе прошелестел он, оглаживая мои бока здоровенными ручищами. — Спокойней, пташка. Больно не будет.

— Ты убил моего мужа, ублюдок!

Кайло просунул руку мне между ног, подавляя мои попытки вырваться. Он посмеивался, тяжело дыша у меня над ухом, его пальцы нежно ощупывали клитор. Я ахнула и заерзала, стараясь увернуться, но с тихим стоном уступила, отзываясь на его прикосновения.

— Такая хорошая девочка, — похвалил он меня жарким шепотом. — Тебе это нравится, Рей?

— Нет… нет…

— А я вижу, что нравится, — Кайло пресек очередное мое дрыганье и глубоко вдохнул запах моих волос, с энтузиазмом прижимаясь стояком к моей заднице. — Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул.

Недавний сон ожил, и я заорала изо всей мочи. Чертов насильник!.. Кайло шикнул, пригвождая меня к полу своим весом, и продолжил ловко орудовать пальцами, точно зная, что надо делать. Я завизжала, вновь начиная вырываться, пока он с нежностью терся о меня. Нет… Нет! Я зажмурилась, пытаясь подавить проснувшуюся в теле тоску.

— Все в порядке, — глухо простонал Кайло. — Он предал тебя, — и снова стиснул мой подбородок. — Но я не предам. Ты все, чего я хочу.

Он был слишком тяжелым. Зажатая в западне, я могла лишь тихо хныкать, пока его пальцы ласкали меня, вызывая внизу живота предательский жар. В нескольких метрах остывал труп Финна, а я тщетно боролась с Кайло, слыша его ободряющее бормотание над ухом. Мои рыдания перешли во всхлипывание, и вскоре я бессильно терлась о руку своего пациента-психопата, пока напряжение не достигло финальной точки.

С громким стоном я сотряслась от оргазма, сжимая бедра. Кайло засмеялся, скорее радостно, чем снисходительно, и поцеловал меня в висок, пока я пыталась отдышаться. Меня охватила дрожь, я ощутила, как он дернул мои пижамные штаны. Я знала, что будет дальше.

— Нет! — закричала я во все горло. — Хватит!

Кайло ответил тяжелым вздохом.

— Почему? Ты моя, и я хочу кончить в тебя.

Мне удалось чуть-чуть выбраться из-под него, но он подтащил меня обратно. Охваченная внезапным приступом ярости, я извернулась и умудрилась заехать ему по лицу. Кайло удивленно заморгал, и тогда я резко саданула ему коленом в пах.

Он вскрикнул, неуклюже повалившись на меня сверху, но я сумела сбросить с себя тяжелое тело и освободиться. Кайло сдавленно засмеялся, глядя, как я трогаю Финна, проверяя пульс — под пальцами ничего не ощущалось. Всхлипнув, я закрыла Финну глаза и поспешила прочь из спальни. Боже мой… Боже…

В спину мне несся смех:

— Ты не можешь сбежать от меня! Я тебя найду, птаха!

Я привалилась к двери и оглянулась за плечо:

— Удачи.


	10. Degrade

Громкий крик заставил меня застыть на середине лестницы. Я увидела Роуз в розовой сорочке. Хакс, удерживая ее захватом под горло, приставил нож к ее шее. Я резко оглянулась и услышала, как Кайло поднимается на ноги. Роуз истерически завизжала, и хотя в доме царила темнота, я заметила, что зеленые глаза Хакса горели так же, как у Кайло.

— Рей?! — воскликнула Роуз. — Рей, с Финном все в порядке?!

— О, замечательно — с нами доктор Тико.

Я развернулась, и в этот самый миг Кайло схватил за горло меня. Он рывком притянул меня к себе, повалил на пол и придавил своей тушей. Из легких мгновенно выбило воздух, и я задергалась под Кайло, глядя, как он, холодно улыбаясь, наклоняется надо мной. Кричать я не могла — его пальцы стискивали мою шею, как тиски, — поэтому только сипела, без толку дрыгая ногами и чувствуя, как его рука сжимается все крепче.

Кайло склонил голову набок:

— Как думаешь, Рей, что я сделаю с тобой?

— Пошел нахер!.. — прохрипела я.

— Ну-у… как ни парадоксально, но да.

Хакс протащил Роуз мимо нас и, когда она попыталась укусить его, шарахнул о стену. Я слышала, как она стонет от боли, но тут Кайло поднял меня и поволок обратно к спальне, пока я не споткнулась, упав на колени в дверном проеме. Он засмеялся при моей попытке отползти и, грубо перевернув меня на спину, встал на колени между моих бедер. Я пронзительно заверещала.

— Как видишь, особой удачи не понадобилось, — Кайло впился мне в губы, просунул язык в рот и, запустив пальцы в волосы, жестко зафиксировал меня на месте.

Хакс с Роуз скрылся в ванной — громко захлопнулась дверь. Я выбросила вперед руку, пока Кайло целовал мою шею и ключицы, но в следующий миг он сжал мои запястья, подняв их у меня над головой. Свободной рукой он сдернул с меня пижамные штаны, не обращая внимания на мои вопли и попытки вырваться. С его опытом нападений на женщин он прекрасно знал, как взять жертву под контроль.

Мы сражались еще несколько минут — я извивалась, сражаясь за свободу, и мне даже удалось почти вырваться раз или два, но затем Кайло с раздраженным рыком сдернул с меня штаны ниже колен и принялся расстегивать свой ремень. И тогда я воспользовалась последним шансом.

Я изогнулась, уперлась ногой в его раненое бедро — он оттолкнул меня, и я по инерции саданула Кайло прямо между ног.

Он попытался удержать меня, но я легко перекатилась на него. Кайло скривился от боли, и я напоследок врезала ему по лицу, прежде чем вскочить на ноги и броситься прочь из спальни. Он зашипел, но умудрился рассмеяться.

— А как же твоя подружка?! — крикнул он, когда я выбежала в коридор. — Хакс сейчас отымеет ее, значит, так ты хочешь дать ей умереть, а, Рей?!

В спешке я споткнулась на верхних ступеньках, чуть не покатившись вниз. Никто больше не преграждал мне путь, и я, подхватив сумочку, выскочила на улицу, к машине. Дважды уронив ключи, я отперла ее и спешно захлопнула дверь. Когда я дала по газам, выруливая с подъездной дорожки, я увидела Кайло — он стоял у открытой двери, глядя, как я гоню отсюда прочь.

Телефон!.. Нужно найти телефон и вызвать полицию! Несмотря на страх и шок от всего случившегося, я сохранила, хотя бы отчасти, трезвый рассудок. Я ехала, пока не заметила телефонную будку и сразу свернула к ней. Судорожно захлопнув за собой стеклянную дверь, я дрожащими руками попыталась вставить монетку. Была ночь, и я не заглушила мотор, поставив машину так, чтобы свет фар оказался направлен на меня.

На том конце провода что-то щелкнуло:

— Девять-один-один, что у вас случилось?

— Э-э… — я судорожно огляделась, вытаращив глаза. — Я живу на Черри-стрит, четырнадцать, в дом ворвался человек и убил моего мужа! Я думаю, он собирается убить мою подругу тоже! — Мерзкое ощущение, будто Кайло вот-вот появится у меня за спиной, изводило меня. — Я… Мне удалось сбежать, и я в телефонной будке! Пожалуйста, поторопитесь!

— Мэм, как вас зовут? Вы знаете человека, который напал на вашего мужа?

— Я Рей Кеноби, и, да, я его знаю! Это пациент из психлечебницы — Кайло Рен! — Сердце колотилось слишком сильно, мне срочно требовалось вернуться в — сомнительную — безопасность машины. — Пожалуйста, скорее!

Я повесила трубку и, испытывая нервный мандраж, выбежала из будки к машине.

Ни за что на свете я не останусь здесь и не вернусь в свой дом! Бог с ними, с вещами — суммы залога хватит еще на несколько месяцев. Я еду в Аризону, чтобы забыть обо всех: о Финне, Роуз, Кайдел, По и Кайло, а особенно о похищенных женщинах, томящихся в плену где-то в штате Мэн.

Я судорожно сжала руль. Верное решение лежало передо мной, неопровержимое в своей очевидности. Так почему же я не могла заставить себя последовать ему?

— Безмозглая дура!.. — сдавленно прорычала я, дернув руль влево. — Хоть раз подумай о себе!

Как обычно, я выбрала глупый, но согревающий душу своей правильностью вариант: я выясню, где находится лагерь — благо я знала штат, — сообщу о нем полиции и скроюсь. Может, однажды, когда Кайло арестуют, я снова смогу наподдать ему по яйцам.

Шок от смерти Финна отошел на второй план. Я сказала себе, что передо мной все еще стоят важные задачи — например, собственное выживание, и упрямо смотрела вперед, сверачивая на дорогу, ведущую к дому По. Надеюсь, Кайдел даст мне какую-нибудь подсказку… а может, захочет присоединиться ко мне. Вряд ли, конечно. Как сказал Кайло, нынешнее положение ее более чем устраивало.

Впрочем, эта поездка могла обернуться против меня. Такая вероятность тоже существовала. Но у меня не было никаких идей, откуда начинать поиски.

Сегодня, в пятницу, по графику дежурил По, вдобавок я только что сообщила полиции о сбежавшем пациенте, так что, как и следовало ожидать, перед большим особняком с вылизанной лужайкой на вершине холма не было видно ни единой машины, в том числе «мерседеса» владельца. Кайло вполне способен сообразить, что я отправлюсь к Кайдел за помощью, но вокруг наверняка уже снуют копы — из осторожности ему придется передвигаться медленно. Надеюсь, они догадаются поместить Джо под надежную защиту.

Поднимаясь по широким ступеням, я напряженно вглядывалась в ночной мрак. Почти все окна были абсолютно темными, но Кайдел открыла мне сразу, как только я позвонила.

Она действительно выглядела юной, особенно сейчас, без косметики. Ее тонкие каштановые волосы были собраны в два торчащих на макушке пучка, и она улыбнулась при виде меня. Ее блестящие розовые шорты и узкий топик на бретельках мало что оставляли на волю воображения.

— Приветик, доктор Кеноби! — прощебетала она и, наклонившись, подхватила с пола бело-рыжего померанского шпица. Песик затявкал на меня, несмотря на поглаживания хозяйки. — По только что уехал. Вы что-то хотели?

Я смотрела на нее и чувствовала, что меня мутит. На ее пальце поблескивало обручальное крыльцо с огромным бриллиантом, но сейчас украшение уже не казалось дорогой красивой безделушкой — это словно была метка собственника.

— Можно войти? — осведомилась я. — Хочу задать тебе несколько вопросов.

— Э-э… Конечно, без проблем.

Кайдел закрыла за мной дверь и провела меня в гостиную, уставленную резной антикварной мебелью. На стене висела огромная картина — портрет Кайдел в роскошном платье. Она предложила мне выпить, но я вежливо отказалась, с трепетом усаживаясь в кресло и неловко поправляя пижаму.

Она отпустила щенка, и тот подбежал ко мне, чтобы с подозрением обнюхать чужака.

— Не волнуйся, Бьюла не кусается. Ты что-то бледна, Рей… Что-нибудь случилось?

Как надо начинать подобный разговор? «Такое дело, я в курсе, что твой муженек купил тебя на рабском рынке?» Я натянуто улыбнулась, сжимая вспотевшие ладони. Сейчас или никогда, Рей.

— Я… я знаю, откуда ты, Кайдел, — произнесла я, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. — И мне известно, сколько тебе лет на самом деле.

Улыбка Кайдел погасла. Она сложила руки на груди, ее лицо помрачнело.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — холодно спросила она.

— Мне сказал Кайло Рен.

— …Ясно. И про лагерь? Про Хакса?

Я кивнула:

— Да, обо всем. Только что он ворвался в мой дом, убил моего мужа и доктора Тико. Кайдел, теперь он пойдет за мной. Но… я хочу отправиться в Мэн и разыскать этот лагерь, вытащить оттуда тех женщин, чтобы их не ждала та же участь, что и…

— Я не какая-то там рабыня! — огрызнулась Кайдел, сверкнув глазами. — По меня любит, чтоб ты знала!

— Я знаю, — поспешно согласилась я, — но не всем везет, как тебе. Послушай… я долго работала с По, он неплохой человек, и у меня нет намерений как-то менять твою жизнь, но остальным нужна помощь.

Дернув подбородком, Кайдел карими глазами уставилась на меня. Вдруг с тихим всхлипом она встала с дивана и лихорадочно зашагала по гостиной, обхватив себя руками. По ее щекам беззвучно катились слезы.

Если честно, мне было нечего ей сказать. Когда ты вырос без семьи, трудно предугадать, как вести себя в таких ситуациях — у меня было преимущество жизни в относительно благополучной в плане социальной поддержки стране. Кайдел же, на свое несчастье, родилась на территории, где недавно отгремела война. Судя по рассказу Кайло, Сноук подбирал именно таких женщин.

Кайдел тронула пальцем губы и перевела взгляд в темному за окном.

— …По меня не принуждал ни к чему. Просто к твоему сведению, — она наклонила голову, слабо улыбнувшись своим воспоминаниям. — Он был таким милым в тот день, когда забирал меня из лагеря… Я провела там несколько дней, слушая крики и мольбы девушек, и уже думала, что меня ждет та же судьба. Но он принес с собой Бьюлу, потому что знал, что я люблю собак, и повел меня по магазинам, чтобы я попробовала всю американскую еду, какую мне вздумается. Несколько недель он даже ни разу не пытался поцеловать меня и спросил позволения, когда решился. Разве монстр поступил бы так, Рей?

— По и правда неплохой парень, но ты еще так _молода_ … Перед тобой целый мир возможностей, и для меня ужасно видеть, как молодая девушка отбрасывает их просто так.

Она пожала плечами, и я заметила в ее глазах странную болезненную печаль, непостижимую для меня. Порой я видела ее у пациентов, и в такие минуты меня охватывали мучительные сомнения во всем, что я делаю, в самой моей профессии. Я не понимала, почему это происходит. Эту печаль не смыть никакими словами и не исправить никакими таблетками.

— Зато у меня есть теплый угол, — бросила Кайдел и, покрутив рукой, залюбовалась обручальным кольцом, когда бриллиант поймал лучик света. — И это гораздо больше, чем все, на что я надеялась. — Она помолчала, но внезапно добавила: — Лагерь находится на севере Мэна, неподалеку от Акадии. Где точно, мне неизвестно. Хакс наведывается туда по понедельникам и средам.

Я оживилась:

— Получается, он в Национальном парке?

Кайдел взяла на руки Бьюлу и чмокнула ее в нос.

— Да, где-то там. Прости, больше я ничего не знаю.

— Что ты, все в порядке!.. Это уже существенная помощь. Спасибо тебе огромное!

— Просто я хочу, чтобы остальные тоже спаслись оттуда. Это правда, что мало кому повезло так, как мне.

Кайдел отвела меня наверх, где поделилась одеждой — у нас оказался примерно одинаковый размер, — и вручила несколько нераспечатанных упаковок нижнего белья, которое купил для нее По. Когда она отвернулась, я, не выдержав, сморщила нос. Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, но какое же, боже, оно было розовое и кружевное…

Кайдел проводила меня обратно в холл.

— Мне очень жаль, что такое случилось с твоим мужем и доктором Тико — она всегда была очень приветлива. По мало рассказывает о работе, но я встречала Кайло и знаю, каков он. Ходят слухи, что он такая же жертва, как и все мы. Фазма — одна из женщин, работающих на объекте, — знает побольше о том, как они встретились со Сноуком.

— Он чудовище, — нахмурилась я, поправляя рюкзак. — Надеюсь, наши с ней пути не пересекутся.

— Все они одинаково ужасны, но ходили слухи, будто Кайло не из Советов. Моя подруга Ула говорила, что в действительности он из Польши, а Сноук наткнулся на него, когда его семья бежала от вторжения в тридцать девятом. Все это звучит дико, да?

Не успела я задать новые напрашивающиеся вопросы, как в дверь тихо постучали.

Я оцепенела, Бьюла залаяла, а Кайдел легкомысленно двинулась открывать. Я успела схватить ее за руку, замотав головой и приложив палец к губам. Кайдел сдвинула брови, но послушно притихла.

Дом окутала тишина — только звонко лаяла Бьюла. Еще через минуту прозвенел звонок, и мое сердце панически заколотилось. Ни я, ни Кайдел не шевелились, и вскоре мы услышали тяжелые шаги снаружи — кто-то прошелся по крыльцу, а затем медленно и расслабленно спустился по ступеням — захрустел гравий на подъездной дорожке.

Я медленно потянула Кайдел к лестнице на второй этаж. Бьюла засопела и побежала следом, заскочив вместе с нами в гостевую спальню. Я прикрыла дверь и повернула замок, а Кайдел схватила телефон, собираясь, видимо, позвонить По.

В следующее мгновение стало до жути тихо. Кайдел подняла трубку, и ее карие, широко раскрытые от страха глаза уставились на меня. «Нет гудка», — шепнула она одними губами. Я кивнула, задергивая занавески на высоком окне, выходившем на задний двор, на пологий склон холма. За стеклом был балкон, и у меня на спине выступил холодный пот, когда я подумала, что Кайло заберется сюда, если разобьет окно.

Мы залезли вглубь гардероба и притаились, притулившись друг к другу и засунув Бьюлу между нами, и тут свет в доме отключился — полоска света под закрытой дверью мигнула и погасла. Кайдел испуганно выдохнула и затряслась, совсем как я. Даже собачка, словно ощутив нависшую над нами опасность, жалобно заскулила.

— Ты открывала окна? — судорожно сглотнула я.

Кайдел не ответила, просто начала плакать и шептать, бесконечно повторяя: «Мне так жаль».

Сквозь напряженное зловещее безмолвие отчетливо донеслось, как в коридоре заскрипели половицы. Кайдел спрятала лицо у меня на шее, размазывая по мне слезы, и я приобняла ее, убеждая себя, что все будет в порядке. За себя я не боялась — но очень боялась того, что Кайло может сделать с Кайдел. Бьюла нервно скулила, ворочаясь у меня под мышкой, прижимаясь мордой к хозяйке.

Тишину прорезал низкий протяжный свист, словно охотник подзывал пса. Мы с Кайдел синхронно задержали дыхание, и я крепко зажмурилась.

— Пташка, — пропел пронизывающий голос — слегка приглушенно, через стену. — Ты спряталась, но я знаю, что ты здесь.

Ногти Кайдел впились мне в спину. «Пожалуйста, пройди мимо… Пожалуйста, уходи…»

Раздался тяжелый мужской вздох:

— Разве тебе не хочется повидаться с доктором Тико в последний раз? Я прихватил ее с собой только ради тебя. Прощание — важный этап в процессе переживания утраты.

Он был совсем неподалеку. Бьюла издала глухой рык, и Кайдел отчаянно попыталась утихомирить ее, совершив кучу бестолковых движений, вместо того чтобы зажать мордочку пса. Я окаменела: стук ботинок о пол слышался все ближе, Кайло направлялся к гардеробу — на усиливавшиеся визги и рычание, прямиком к нам.

Дверь спальни со скрипом отворилась. Кайдел прижала к себе Бьюлу, пока неторопливые хищные шаги приближались, и я понимала, что нас вот-вот обнаружат. Я запихнула Кайдел глубже в недра гардероба и едва успела завалить ее какими-то подушками и одеялами, как дверь распахнулась.

Кайло улыбнулся при виде меня, в руке у него был нож, покрытый зловещей кровавой коркой. Он даже не взглянул на выскочившую собачку, пронесшуюся у его ног.

— Смотри, — промурлыкал он.

Кайло раскрыл ладонь, с которой капала кровь, и я заорала.


	11. Defeat

На меня смотрели четыре вырванных человеческих глазных яблока с расплывшимися зрительными нервами, смятые в ладони Кайло. Он широко улыбнулся, а я рефлекторно отшатнулась, отползая прочь от страшного зрелища, но он уже шагнул в гардероб, убирая нож в петлю на поясе. Кайло пошевелил пальцами, заставляя жуткий блестяще-кровавый комок бултыхнуться, встал надо мной и поднес ладонь поближе. Тогда я истошно заорала.

Свободной рукой Кайло запустил пальцы мне в волосы, отводя мою голову назад и заставляя смотреть на него.

— Расстегни мой ремень.

Впав в состояние, близкое к истерике, я схватилась за его штаны, пытаясь отодвинуться как можно дальше от кошмарного липкого месива… _Роуз и Финн, Роуз и Финн_  — они принадлежали Роуз и Финну!

Надо мной пронесся тяжелый вздох: Кайло — с таким с видом, будто я доставляю ему неудобство, — сам одной рукой поддел пряжку ремню.

— Молния, — коротко велел он следом. — Давай не будем все усложнять, Рей.

— Нет! — взвизгнула я, отчаянно дернувшись в сторону, но он с силой притянул меня обратно.

— Так или иначе, что-то все равно окажется у тебя во рту сегодня. Либо мой член, либо… — его длинные пальцы пришли в движение. — Экзотическая закуска.

Желудок скрутило: меня затошнило при одной мысли об этом. Кайло придвинулся вплотную, прижимая пах к моему лицу, и как бы я ни отворачивалась, то чувствовала на щеке это давление. Он ласково шепнул: «Молния», — и я закричала, со слезами вцепившись в его штаны. Но твердый стояк Кайло безостановочно терся об меня, а окровавленные глазные яблоки становились все ближе.

— Эй! Отойди от нее!

Из вороха одеял выскочила Кайдел, но тут же с визгом отпрянула. Кайло вскинул брови и небрежно обронил глазные яблоки мне под ноги.

— А ты смелая, Конникс. Очаровательно. Сделай одолжение, не шуми, пока я не решил заняться и твоим муженьком заодно.

— Нет… — запнулась она.

— Прощай, Конникс.

Кайдел проскользнула мимо него и, даже не пикнув, вылетела из комнаты. Глядя ей вслед, Кайло фыркнул, как раздраженный медведь, а потом перевел взгляд своих зеленых глаз на меня.

— Продолжай, — проворковал он.

— Пошел к черту!

Демонстративно вздохнув, он потянулся к поясу, снял нож и покрутил его в пальцах, прежде чем прижать лезвие к моему горлу. Я изогнула шею, с трудом сглотнув, так как зазубренное лезвие ласкающе поглаживало кожу, и дрожащими руками взялась за молнию на его штанах.

Кайло пригладил мне волосы и откинул их за плечи.

— Хорошая девочка. Теперь оближи губы.

Выполняя приказ, я тупо смотрела, как Кайло окровавленной рукой достает из ширинки член. Из горла у меня вырвалось всхлипывание, я отвернулась, но почувствовала, как липкая головка мазнула по уголку рта, и в следующую секунду Кайло повернул мою голову к себе и погладил большим пальцем губы.

— Я обещал, что найду тебя… Не так ли?

Я кивнула и вздрогнула, когда член снова прикоснулся к моим повлажневшим губам. Кайло кивнул в ответ, проводя сочащейся предэякулятом головкой по моему рту. Плоть была теплой, гладкой, и меня затошнило от этих ощущений.

Кайло немного ослабил хватку на моих волосах.

— Высунь язык. Держись за ремень.

Меня мутило. Я выполнила все, что он сказал, чувствуя, как он неторопливо массирует головку члена о мой язык. Я закрыла глаза, но Кайло дернул меня за волосы, рявкнув «Открывай!», и у меня мелькнула самоубийственная мысль откусить ему член. Кайло был перепачкан кровью, и я знала, чья это кровь. Я попробовала отвести голову, упершись затылком в стену, но Кайло шикнул на меня и принялся запихивать толстый ствол мне в рот.

— Ах-ах, — он укоризненно поцокал языком, — _расслабься_. Прикрой зубы губами. Соси.

Это было отвратительно. Неудивительно, что Финн не хотел таким заниматься.

Прижимая нож к моей шее, Кайло принялся двигаться, медленно и ритмично, но я все равно давилась. Стоило мне приостановиться, как нож впивался в кожу, напоминая о необходимости вести себя смирно. Глаза защипало, и вскоре по моим щекам покатились слезы. Стискивая пальцами ремень, я мечтала о том моменте, когда все наконец-то закончится.

— Такой сладкий маленький ротик, — полуприкрытые зеленые глаза были затуманены похотью. Кайло отпустил мои волосы и схватился за стену. — И такая хорошая девочка… Тебе ведь это нравится, правда?

Но я не могла ответить с полным ртом. Из уголка губ потекла слюна, и я сдавленно закашлялась, возя ногами по полу. Мне казалось, что плоть твердеет, увеличиваясь в размерах, и что ритм учащается по мере того, как эякулят вытекает мне в рот. Я захрипела, и Кайло убрал нож, обхватывая меня за шею длинными, изящными пальцами.

Безотрывно глядя на меня сверху, он издал довольный стон.

— Тише… У тебя хорошо получается, Рей. — Вынув член из моего рта, Кайло сглотнул, его кадык заметно дернулся. — Проси еще.

— Нет… — я затрясла головой, снова упираясь ему в бедра. — Нет, нет…

Кайло сдавил мне горло и дразняще провел набухшей головкой по моим губам.

— Нет? Ты не хочешь? Почему бы тебе не поцеловать его, а?

Я зарыдала в голос, но сделала то, что он велел — коснулась губами его плоти. Кайло промурлыкал «Еще», и я повторила то же самое, но чуть дольше, после чего он запихнул его мне в рот и велел продолжать. Прошла минута — твердый ствол вбивался в меня в безжалостном ритме, доставая до горла, так, что я задыхалась. Я слепо хваталась за штаны Кайло, слыша, как у него перехватывает дыхание.

Немногим спустя Кайло коротко втянул в себя воздух и выпалил «Блять!», разбухшая плоть дернулась у меня во рту — я испуганно забилась, а он с гортанным стоном подался вперед, выплескивая сперму прямо мне в глотку. Корчась, я попыталась дернуть его за пояс, привлечь его внимание, заставить остановиться, но было поздно. Я чувствовала солоноватый привкус на языке, чувствовала, как вязкая жижа стекает по горлу…

Тяжело дыша, Кайло засмеялся и выскользнул из моего рта. Потом слегка похлопал меня по щеке, и я сразу нагнулась, растрепанные волосы упали мне на лицо.

— Неплохо, — небрежно заметил Кайло и, наступив на кучку глазных яблок, растер их ботинком. — В лагере у нас будет больше времени для практики.

Опираясь на ладони, я сплюнула, надеясь избавиться от мерзкого привкуса, въевшегося в нёбо. Я терпеть не могла, когда меня рвало, но сейчас слабо надеялась, что желудок не выдержит и извергнет все наружу. Кожа была липкой и холодной, словно я заболела, в ушах стоял звон. Но, несмотря на это, я все еще страдала от противного возбуждения внизу живота, подпитывающего тошноту.

— Ненавижу тебя! — всхлипнула я.

Кайло присел рядом, чтобы поцеловать меня в висок.

— Это неправда.

С этими словами он выволок меня из гардероба и швырнул на пол спальни. В дверь заглянул Хакс и подошел к нам, вежливо заложив руки за спину. Он протянул Кайло наручники. Я испустила вопль, когда Кайло придавил меня к полу коленом и сковал мои запястья. Потом он встал.

— Она никак не заткнется, — негромко произнес Хакс. — Скотч?

— Нет, рано или поздно она выдохнется, — улыбнулся Кайло, собирая свои волосы в конский хвост. — Теперь она вполне сыта, так что, полагаю, будет не прочь вздремнуть.

— Я убью тебя! — прорычала я, дергаясь из стороны в стороны, пытаясь найти способ подняться. — Я перережу тебе глотку, недоносок, ты, пещерный человек!..

Кайло, надувшись, опустился на колено рядом со мной.

— Какие грязные слова для такого хорошенького ротика, — его губы растянулись в неторопливой жуткой улыбке. — Только не говори, что _возбуждена_ , пташка. Это было бы так… противоестественно. Но я лучше проверю… просто чтобы убедиться.

Он подтолкнул меня, уронил на спину и оседлал мои бедра, пока я без толку дрыгала ногами. Я извивалась, царапала ковер скованными руками, но Кайло, улыбаясь, навис надо мной и лишь чуть двинул челюстью, когда пробрался рукой ко мне в штаны, чтобы резко вставить в меня палец. Я замотала головой, бессмысленно барахтаясь.

— Ах, ну так и есть, — проворковал Кайло и цокнул языком, снисходительно глядя на меня. — Как сучка в течке. Неужели ты совершенно не способна себя контролировать, Рей?

— Убери от меня руки!.. — взмолилась я. — ХВАТИТ!

— Ну, кому-то надо наказать тебя за твою испорченность. Полагаю, немного дисциплины пойдет тебе только на пользу.

Я прикусила губу, кажется, до крови, чувствуя, как он большим пальцем нежно погладил клитор. Происходящее напоминало кошмар, который не переставал повторяться, загоняя меня в одну и ту же ловушку. Кайло схватил меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза, пока длилась эта непрекращающаяся пытка. Я впилась ногтями в ковер, не давая себе шевельнуться.

Так продолжалось несколько безмолвных минут — Хакс со скучающим видом наблюдал за этой сценой от двери, и вскоре я не смогла сдержать тихого всхлипа. Кайло наклонился, с улыбкой целуя меня, и в этот миг тело мне изменило. Я не понимала причины творившегося со мной. Или, может, наоборот, как раз понимала, но не хотела признаваться в этом даже себе.

Его язык прошелся по моему уху.

— В своей сути ты всего лишь похотливая шлюшка? Я еще никогда не доводил женщину до оргазма во время нападения. Ты хочешь меня, да? — Кайло сдавил мои щеки, и я вздрогнула. — М-м. Я знаю. Мне нравится смотреть, как тебе приходится сражаться с самой собой.

Кайло не останавливался, не обращая внимания на то, как я отчаянно сжимала бедра. Он безостановочно целовал мое лицо, я крепко зажмурилась, стискивая зубы, пока у меня не перехватило дыхание от нахлынувшего оргазма. Кайло удовлетворенно хмыкнул и провел пальцем по моему лобку и вверх, до пупка.

— Моя пташка… такая непослушная. — Он слизнул кровь с моих губ и самодовольно улыбнулся, сунув в рот средний палец, который побывал во мне. — Разве тебе не хочется вздремнуть? Я дважды дал тебе кончить, позволил отсосать, убил твоего мужа и подругу, заставил тебя сновать по всему городу, как маленькую перепуганную мышку. Как насчет стаканчика теплого молочка перед сном?

— Дэмерон здесь, — произнес у двери бесстрастный голос Хакса.

Кайло со вздохом встал и поднял меня на руки. Я действительно так измучилась, что почти задремала на его груди, когда он прижал меня к себе. Мои ноги безвольно болтались, когда мы покидали спальню и спускались в холл, где Бьюла заливалась лаем. Кайло, дотронувшись до плеча Кайдел, вежливо попросил бутылку воды для меня, и хозяйка дома мгновенно сорвалась с места.

Входная дверь отворилась, и По махнул рукой Хаксу и Кайло. Кайдел вернулась с водой и, рыдая, повисла у мужа на шее. Он похлопал ее по спине и устало потер глаза.

— Полиция оцепляет периметр, — сказал он. — Вам обоим лучше убраться отсюда.

— О. Приятно слышать, — Кайло погладил меня по затылку и прижался ко мне виском. — Я получил то, что хотел, так что, полагаю, наши дела здесь подошли к концу. Благодарю за содействие, доктор. Не сомневаюсь, Верховный лидер вознаградит вас.

По кивнул и, прикрыв глаза, обнял Кайдел:

— У меня есть все, что мне нужно.

Мы вышли в морозную ночь, прихватив те немногочисленные вещи, что собрала для меня Кайдел. Хакс устроился на переднем сиденье черной машины, а Кайло сел сзади, положив мою голову себе на колени. Он мурлыкал под нос какую-то мелодию и расчесывал окровавленными пальцами мои волосы, осторожно распутывая колтуны — я крепилась, заставляя себя не спать. Но утомление последних двух недель взяло верх, и я провалилась в сон в чужой темной машине.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Passion Paradox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668404/chapters/33887448) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
